Delirious
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: Marauder’s Era. Though Sirius watched his best friend chase after a girl since they had arrived at Hogwarts. He hadn’t seen a single girl worth much of his time at all. Then he spotted her. Could she be the one? SiriusOC JamesLily RemusOC
1. Watch The Way You Take The Stage

**Title:** Delirious

**Summary:** Marauder's Era. Though Sirius watched his best friend chase after a girl since they had arrived at Hogwarts. He hadn't seen a single girl worth much of his time at all. Then he spotted her. Will she cause a rift in the Marauders? SiriusOC JamesLily

**Shalan's Say:** Yep… my first posted Harry Potter fic. This is one that my friends have been waiting for and one that my anime fanfic fans are going to hate because I think it may take up much of my time for the next three months. I promise to update at least once a week if not every day (as many of my anime fanfic readers had become used two a couple of years ago) this one had invigorated me to no end!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any rights thereof to Harry Potter and its characters. I do own the Harry Potter series in both British and American versions and all of the special edition DVDs and I hope to own Tales of the Beatle Bard 3 I do own Mariette Sabine

**Chapter:** Watch The Way You Take The Stage

&

He cast his glance around the room with something close to an exasperated sigh. He half wondered if he had forgotten anything.

"What're you still doing awake?" His best friend grumbled, his tone rather annoyed. He swiveled his head to gaze, half-focused, on the speaker.

"Can't sleep Prongs," he sighed heavily and folded his arms behind his head, ruffling his black hair as he stretched.

"Oh, so that's why you've been sighing loudly for the past half-hour?" The one called Prongs lifted his head with one hand. His messy black hair stood nearly on end as he reached for his glasses.

"Well, yeah," Sirius smiled. Sirius Black. Entering into his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he was handsome, stunningly so, and more talented than anyone at Hogwarts wanted to admit… at getting himself and his friends into trouble.

"You don't think that… for once… we could, you know, _sleep_ before we got on the train to Hogwarts?" James grinned, only half serious. James Potter. Also entering his final year at Hogwarts. Just as handsome at his best friend and also just as good at getting them into trouble. His hazel eyes sparkled mischievously as Sirius swung his legs out of bed.

"Do _you_ think we can?" Sirius lifted an eyebrow as he pulled on his jeans. James laughed, springing out of his own bed, dragging his Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk.

"Where are we _prowl_ing off to tonight?" Sirius whispered as they crept down the stairs of the Potters' house, safely hidden beneath James' Cloak, trainers in hand. James froze for a moment and Sirius pressed his hand to the other's back.

"Shhh… you'll wake Mum and Dad and she will NOT be happy," James hissed over his shoulder at his counter-part. There was another moment of silence before they continued walking. James could hear Sirius sniggering behind him as they crept towards the door. His heart soared as they reached the door, his hand reached out for the handle…

"James. Sirius." The hallway lit with flickering firelight as Mrs. Potter tucked her wand back into the pocket of her dressing gown. James groaned lightly, how had he known? Sirius cursed under his breath as they pulled off the cloak.

"Evening Mum," James smiled genially. "Haven't seen you in the longest time!" Sirius choked back a laugh. His mother attempted to keep her frown but it cracked at the corners as her son shook her hand.

"James, you know you two can't go out gallivanting about in times like these," she squeezed her son's hand. James felt his heart sink, why did she have to be so pleading?

"Mum, we were just going to get a snack or something," James attempted weakly, there was no lying to his mother, she was the only one who saw right through him.

"Why do the two of you need the Cloak to go to the kitchen?" Sirius broke at that one. The sniggers that had earlier been choked were now muffled laughter.

"Yeah, that was awful," James chuckled and his mother sighed, her eyes on Sirius.

"Wha-what kind of a crac-crackpot-" Sirius had to lean on James as he howled with laughter.

"You two can stay up but-" she pointed her wand at the door handle. It glowed momentarily then faded. "You have to stay in the house. Agreed?" James and Sirius exchanged looks.

"Agreed," James and Sirius smiled in unison. She waved her hand at them airily, gave James a warning look then swept off to bed.

"Damn," James dropped down into the cushions of a settee and Sirius beside him, still resembling the aftermath of a Cheering Charm.

"Loved that lie, mate! Moony will be proud!" Sirius hooted. James rolled his eyes then sniggered himself.

"I can't lie to her," James shrugged.

"Yeah, you never could… maybe I should have done it," Sirius stretched luxuriously as James leaned back into the cushions.

"I-I wonder…" what James was wondering Sirius never found out as they had both dozed off before he could continue.

&

"C'mon c'mon! You boys are going to be late for the train!" James' mother egged them on as the four of them sprinted through the station, as usual King's Cross was packed and noisy, the dirty glass ceiling was letting in some sunlight but not much. Sirius could have sworn he saw a piece of plywood placed where a pane of glass had once been on the high vaulted ceilings.

"Mum! If you would have woken us up!" James howled over the noise. He and Sirius took the partition at a run, James' mother and father following.

"FIVE MINUTES!" James' father bellowed as they entered onto the platform. The brilliant scarlet steam engine whistled the five-minute warning just as he spoke.

"Goodbye James." His mother kissed him on both cheeks and smiled, stroking the side of his face tenderly. "We'll see you in the summer, perhaps at Christmas time, take care of Sirius," she gave him a last squeeze as Sirius shook hands with Mr. Potter.

"Mrs. Potter," Sirius smiled as she hugged him tightly as well. She kissed both of his cheeks and pinched one with a smile.

"Take care of yourself, and take care of James." She treated them as if they were both her children, giving them both as much care as the other. James hugged his father heartily then smiled.

"Last year," he tugged Sirius's sleeve and gave one more wave to his parents then they were both on the train.

They walked down the aisle to combined looks of hatred and admiration. Sirius grinned cheekily at a group of second year girls who all giggled as James followed his best friend's gaze. James rolled his eyes at Sirius as they found the compartment where Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were shoving their trunks into the overhead.

"Moony!" Sirius jumped on him with a laugh, catching him in a headlock.

"SIRIUS!" Remus cried with a cross between shock and laughter. James watched Peter who had nearly wet himself when Sirius had burst into the room with a smile. For the strangest reason, his heart felt heavy as he glanced around the compartment filled with his friends. He shook it off as Remus stared at him curiously, seeming to notice his fading smile.

"Well off to the Head Boy compartment with you Moony, we'll see you for more mischief-making later," James winked and Remus eyed him for another moment then departed the compartment.

As the ride wore on James fell silent, his eyes glued to the glass in the compartment door. He hadn't seen her since the last day of school the year before; Sirius seemed to read his mind.

"She's probably just in a different part of the train," he watched as James leaned his forehead against the glass. Peter shifted his gaze between James and Sirius as Sirius leaned forward.

"She doesn't hate you, you know…" Sirius searched his best friend's eyes for some sign of recognition but found that James was out of focus, lost somewhere in his mind.

&

She sighed, pulling her long ruby hair up into a ponytail. Her eyes scanned the book in her lap as she folded her legs. Her concentration broke as a somewhat worn picture fell out of the pages. The image that she bad been using as a bookmark grinned up at her, leaning its arm on the bottom of the picture as though it were a window sill. His messy black hair was ruffled as he stroked his hand through it, tilting his handsome face to the side as he grinned. She gave a tiny grin and picked it up. The edges were a little worn from constant attention, she had been using it as a bookmark since he had given it to her before the summer started. She flipped it over and reread the little note:

_Lily-_

_I'm sorry. First Hogsmeade weekend when we get back?_

_James_

She chewed the inside of her cheek as she flipped the image over and slipped it into her book, trying hard not to think about it, it being him.

"Lily, you okay?" She looked up as one of her friends entered the compartment; a sweet looking girl with thick black hair. Her brown eyes were puppy-like and as Lily smiled they seem to search her face for answers.

"Yes, thank you Holly, how was your summer?" Glad for a chance to take her mind off the idiot whose message she still hadn't answered she jumped whole-heartedly into the conversation.

&

By time Remus had returned to the compartment Sirius had engaged James in a rather ferocious argument about whether or not James could stand on his broom during a Quidditch match.

"I'm telling you it's not hard!" James narrowed his eyes at Sirius who merely gave a Cheshire grin and tilted his head.

"You haven't though," Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius egged him on. "You should during your first match of the season."

"Fine then, I will," James sat back.

"She won't like that James," Remus reminded him as James eyed him.

"Yeah, well… it's my last year, she can put up with me having a little fun," James smiled as Remus rolled his eyes.

"And he walks to his own demise," Remus shook his head with a little smile, well knowing that his best friend's dangerous nature was something that drew Lily Evans to him… whether she liked it or not.

&

She clenched her wand in her teeth as she fastened her skirt and righted herself as the train began to slow. Her long blonde hair spilled down her shoulders in a thick sheet as she pulled it out of her cloak. She sighed lightly, her cerulean eyes tired.

"Mariette! Are you coming?" One of her friends stuck her head in the door. The blonde girl lifted her tired eyes and smiled.

"I am, I just had to finish getting ready," she spun her wand around her fingers as a drummer would spin their drumstick. There was a soft meow from a pretty silver cage and she stuck her fingers in, stroking her cat's head with a little smile.

"Alright, let's go, the feast is waiting!" Her friend, an average looking young woman with sleek black hair and dark features pulled her out into the walkway. Mariette looked over her shoulder for a moment and someone caught her eye. A handsome young man with black hair that fell over his eyes glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He was talking animatedly with the Gryffindor team captain, Seeker James Potter.

"Mariette!" She grinned as a red haired girl pushed her way forward.

"Lily!" They embraced with a laugh as they stepped onto the platform. "How have you been? Did you get my owls?"

"Yeah! I can't believe it! Head Girl of Ravenclaw you must be ecstatic!" Lily Evans grinned as they walked together. She gave one more glance over her shoulder, looking for the stunning boy with the sleek black hair… but he had disappeared into the crowd.

&

_Soo… please review? Next chapter up by either tonight or tomorrow so the more reviews the faster I may write… they are rather like caffeine pills to me XD_

_Shalan_


	2. A Spell Cast To Last

**Chapter:** A Spell Cast To Last

**Shalan's Say:** THANK YOU FOR MY REVIEWS! Here is the next chapter and bOOOOOy am I excited about it.

&

She dropped her book on the table in front of a highly distracted Lily Evans who immediately noticed the annoyed look on her face.

"Lily," the Ravenclaw dropped down next to her with an exasperated sigh. "I am frustrated."

"I can tell," Lily furrowed her brows. "But I wonder why," they had been study partners for some time so seeing the blonde haired girl around her wasn't unusual. What was unusual was that neither seemed to want to study.

"Because Jacob Deegins told me that you were thinking about going to Hogsmeade with James Potter," Mariette tilted her head. "I told him that he was being stupid but I wanted to check with you to make sure."

"He wasn't lying," Lily buried her nose in her book to evade the look that she knew was to come.

"You? And that bloke?" Mariette leaned forward with lifted eyebrows. Lily peered over the book meekly.

"Yes, he's been pestering me since first year to go out with him and I thought that…" Mariette leaned back in her chair.

"Okay," Lily blinked. She was taking this better than her friends in Gryffindor had.

"Okay?" Lily echoed weakly.

"Yeah, I mean, you obviously wouldn't do anything you thought wouldn't be worth it, so I think it's okay, not that you need _my_ approval of course…" Mariette smiled. A tall, slim figure dropped down between them before she could continue.

"Mariette Sabine correct? We've met before. Remus Lupin," Remus smiled and shook her offered hand. Remus Lupin. Like his friends he was in his final year at Hogwarts. He was not nearly as good looking as James and Sirius but attractive in his own, slightly disheveled, neat brown hair sort of way. His brown eyes scanned her face as she smiled.

"How have you been?" Mariette leaned on the table as he pulled out his parchment and book for Potions.

"I have been a bit under the weather lately however I am back to my normal self," Remus grinned as Lily smiled.

"Good, so how did you like Slughorn's nasty two foot essay on sleeping potions?" Mariette watched as he scanned the book.

"Ugh, I hardly got it done before… well before I was momentarily distracted…" Remus gave a wry smile in Lily's direction.

"You and the others were doing something stupid again…" Lily shook her head. Remus only grinned again and shrugged, leaning back toward his Potions notes again. Mariette had the feeling that their conversation wasn't going to be continued

&

He sighed and leaned on his hand as Professor Binns droned straight through his and James' conversation.

"So the next Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, did she say yes?" Sirius cast his gaze about the room as James looked up from his paper.

"Oh, yeah…" Sirius gave him a grim look. No wonder he had been so distracted. By the time class had been released James was talking animatedly again. Sirius laughed as they moved towards the Great Hall. That was when he saw her. The flash of white blonde hair catch the corner of his eye.

"James, I'll meet you later," James blinked as his best friend took off through the crowd.

"Where's he going?" Remus tilted his head as he reached James.

"I have no idea." James furrowed his brows.

&

She twirled her wand in her fingers as she walked, her messenger bag heavy with books and paper. She sighed lightly as she moved towards the library, hoping she'd be alone for the next hour she had after lunch.

_'Diffindo infinite,'_ Sirius thought and tapped his wand the direction of her bag and watched with satisfaction as it split open.

"Merlin's… I can't… oh… this is…" she spluttered as she knelt down and began picking up her things. Sirius watched for a moment. The long, silvery blonde hair he had seen was now braided and wrapped once like a headband around her head. Her lightly tanned skin stood out against the white collar of her blouse that stood just above her robes. Her profile was something to be marveled at. He watched her full lips part in frustration as some of her books slipped from her arms again. Her nose was sloping and perky, tilting slightly up at the end.

He rounded the corner, acting as if he were shocked that she was kneeling there, and immediately came to her help. "Here, let me help you," Sirius smiled.

"Wha-oh…" she stared at him for a moment as he knelt down and picked up the last of her books and parchment.

"Looks like you need to get a new bag," Sirius looked up into her eyes. For a moment grey met cerulean and he felt his stomach twist on itself, she was definitely the best looking girl he had seen in a long time.

"Yeah…" she tore her eyes away from his. "I can just," she tapped the bag, "_Reparo_." She blinked when it did nothing.

"Boy that's weird," Sirius grinned, "I guess that spell doesn't work on bags like that," she shrugged as they rose to stand. He was taller than she had thought, she blinked as she looked up at him. "I guess I can't escort you to Ravenclaw tower with these books…"

"No, I don't guess you can," she lifted her eyebrows. "I can always use a spell to take them with me. Thank you for helping me, Mr.-"

"Black, Sirius Black." He bowed his head lightly. He saw her mouth for a silent 'O' and wondered what was wrong.

"Well thank you very much Mr. Black-"

"Sirius."

"-I think I will be on-"

"Do you go to Hogsmeade?"

"-my way back to… I beg your pardon?" She stopped. He grinned.

"Do you go to Hogsmeade?" He lifted his eyebrows.

"I –uh- suppose I am," she whipped her wand through the air and her books and scrolls flew towards hers, "good day." She turned on her heel and walked away.

"She's slick," Sirius blinked, never having been blown off quite like she had before.

"You loose your guts Sirius?" He turned as Lily walked up behind him, also loaded down with books.

"What?" He blinked down at her. The red head simply smiled and continued walking then, as if on an afterthought, turned to look him in the face.

"You're going to have to be more tactful than that Sirius, she's pretty so she's used to getting asked out. She's not like the usual girls you go for so don't underestimate her…" Lily then walked up the stairs towards the common room.

"Not… like the usual girls?" Sirius blinked. What did that mean?

&

"So she told you she's not like the 'usual girls'?" James furrowed his brow. "What the bloody-"

"Perhaps she means that Sabine is out of your league?" Remus draped his towel on the heater. James stopped toweling down his damp black hair as Sirius' mouth dropped.

"Out-" Prongs choked.

"Of my-" Sirius looked green.

"-league?" James could only stare at Remus openmouthed. Remus looked from James to Sirius who were both giving him identical looks of 'I-had-never-even-considered-that-before'.

"What, are you two telling me that you have never considered that a girl might not like you?" Remus lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, it has, yeah…" James seemed to be contemplating this.

"Only when it hurts, like when Melody Anderson used the Furnunculus Hex on your-" Remus shot Sirius a look to silence him.

"Let's leave that memory in the past, after all, I don't even know why she attacked me like that, I was only leaning over to catch my mouse!" James shuddered lightly. "McGonagall was outraged, do you remember that?"

"Let's not change the subject from Sirius's problem!" Remus folded his arms and leaned against the four-poster.

"I guess you're right," Sirius sighed. "Oh well, I guess there are plenty of other girls out there," he shrugged, unconvincingly to his best friends.

"Yeah, you've got a target fix on her, you better go after her Padfoot!" Remus lifted his eyebrows.

"I dunno Remus, there's something odd about her… maybe my Animagus form could pick it up… but she seems a little, I dunno, different… you know?" Sirius shrugged.

"Due to your insistence on being vague, no, I do not think either of us know, Sirius-" Remus retorted, making James snort.

"Oh, stuff it would you both?" Sirius threw himself down on the bed and jerked his curtains closed. He closed his eyes and attempted to ignore the laughter that was now echoing in his ears, the sniggering between Moony and Prongs was annoying enough without his own thoughts bothering him.

'You'll just have to try harder Padfoot.' He told himself, taking a deep, calming breath. He buried his head in his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

&

She folded her arms behind her head and stared at the silver and blue drapes on her four-poster. She twisted a strand of her long blonde hair around her finger as she thought about his question.

_"Do you go to Hogsmeade?"_ She chuckled as his voice echoed in her head. Boy what a question. She couldn't hardly think of anyone that _didn't_ go to Hogsmeade. She toyed with the bottom of her nightdress momentarily.

_'Is it worth getting caught?_' She really needed a nighttime stroll to clear her head. She sighed._ 'If I'm careful I'll be okay…' _She swung her legs out of bed and pulled on her cloak, pulling her long blonde hair out.

She stepped out of the Ravenclaw common room and proceeded down the hallway towards the stairs, a sleek Siamese cat trotting along behind her. She stretched lightly as she walked through the empty hallways, mounting the ever spiraling stairs towards the Astronomy tower… the stars always calmed her.

"Walking around at night really helps to clear one's head… doesn't it?" He watched her jump about a foot in the air. "Sorry, I couldn't resist seeing you again…" a sincere smile fell across that devilishly handsome face. He couldn't help his breath escaping his chest as he looked at her. She was bathed in the moonlight, her calf length white night gown was partially exposed beneath the deep blue cloak she wore. Her white-blonde hair shone like the moon in the bright light of the waxing gibbous.

"Seeing me?" She arced a graceful eyebrow. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed her before…

"Unless there's another pretty girl that is walking about that I don't know about," she watched his gaze then emitted a squeak as she noticed she was only partially covered. She drew her cloak about her as he smiled at the modest gesture.

"No, I don't think so… but how did you know I was out of my dormitory?" She furrowed her brow. He shrugged.

"I just had a feeling," he took a step towards her. "Listen… I'd like to make it up to you… ripping your bag and all," sensing she wasn't going to draw back he mounted the step below hers, "Hogsmeade is coming up in a couple of weeks and I wanted to know if you'd let me buy you lunch and maybe a new bag?" His silver eyes met her azure.

"Oh… gosh you are persistent aren't you?" She nearly stomped her foot. With nowhere to go and no excuse she was cornered and frustrated.

"Yes, I'm rather… _dog_ged if you know what I mean…" he smiled at his own secret pun. She seemed to contemplate him for a moment then sighed.

"Okay. One date. You buy lunch and I can get my own new bag," she waved her hand dismissively.

"I'll buy lunch and I'll buy you a new bag," he continued with a grin. She stared at him a second, as if attempting to change his mind via intense gaze.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, yes!" She nearly threw her hands up in submission. He was ridiculously determined. He stepped aside, giving her room to pass by him on the way down.

"By the way, if anyone else asks you to Hogsmeade… tell them you're taken and if they have a problem with it to come and talk to Sirius Black," he grinned as her shoulder brushed his chest in passing. She turned too sharply to keep from touching him and stumbled on the steep stairs. "Whoa!" He grabbed her to keep her from falling and lost his footing himself. He jerked her against his chest as they tumbled down the stairs, protecting her head from the stairs. He hit the ground on his back, barely keeping his head from smacking against the stone floor of the landing.

He could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she lay still for a moment. "Black, are you okay?" She sat up quickly, her cheeks brilliantly red and her hair tossed over her face. She pushed it back hurriedly as he sat up with a groan.

"Yes, yes I'm perfectly fine…" He grinned unconvincingly. She had heard them -him- impact the ground, neither had had the time to cast a cushioning charm.

"No you're not, you should be taken to the hospital wing!" She placed a hand against his chest as if to push him back down.

"Mariette, you're Head Girl, you're going to get into a ton of trouble if you head up to the hospital wing with me," he was wheezing lightly. She assumed he had bruised a number of ribs against the sharp stone steps.

"But-I…" she was shocked that this trouble maker was worried about getting someone in trouble. He shook his head.

"No buts… head back to your dormitory, trust me, Madame Pomfrey can heal almost anything…" he took the offered hand, babying his chest with his other arm. She helped him to his feet, listening to the light groan that was forced from his lips.

"Okay…" she felt so amazingly guilty that she had caused another person to be hurt.

"Go on… another detention won't hurt me," he gave a bark of a laugh and cringed to pay for it.

"But…"

"No buts… just remember… if anyone asks… if anyone has a problem with it… tell them to come talk to Sirius Black," he grinned devilishly. She watched him limp off towards the hospital wing, her eyes somewhat sad.

&

_Yep… that's chapter two… I now have a skull splitting headache rather similar to Harry's when he's seeing Voldemort's visions… me and my migraine are going to sleep… I will post chapter three tomorrow some time… READ AND REVIEW PLASE!!_

_Shalan_


	3. Taste Of Something Sweet

**Chapter:** Taste of Something Sweet

**Shalan's Say:** Uhh… I LOVED THAT LAST CHAPTER!! Okay… that's that… anyways… as if you can't tell. I LOVE ROMANCE! I was thinking of giving Remus a love interest… if you, the readers, would enjoy that then let me know via review or PM. XDDDD

&

She stared for a moment at the goblet, contemplating it. Lily twirled her wand in a circle and watched as a number of copies appeared. She smiled then whipped her wand above them and watched as the insignia changed from the 'H' of Hogwarts to 'LP'. She gasped lightly and several people in the class turned to look at her. She hastily wiped the copies clean by changing the insignia on the original again.

"Nice Protean Charm," chills ran up her spine as she recognized the voice behind her. She spun in her seat as James Potter sat back in his seat. She felt blood tinge her cheeks and watched his smirk spread across his devilishly handsome face.

"Potter," she opened her mouth to say more in angry frustration… then fell silent as his hazel eyes sparkled mischievously… he was toying with her.

&

She hurried through the halls, hoping she could catch him before he entered his next class. She caught a glimpse of the side of a handsome face and practically swam through the crowd.

"Black! Hey Black!" She tripped and caught the back of his robes. He turned around and caught her elbows, keeping her from falling on her face. She laughed airily, trying to catch her breath.

"Mariette," he smiled and righted her. Her blonde hair was again in a braid around her head. He took the books she had in her arm and grinned as she straightened up.

"How-how are you doing?" She looked up at him. His silver eyes twinkled merrily.

"Brilliant, how are you?" He cast his gaze around the crowd, several girls were glaring at her jealously. "Your next class is Arithmancy right? I'll escort you." Sirius winked at James who shook his head with a smile.

"Madame Pomfrey healed you I see," she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was ridiculously handsome, his angular nose and well defined jaw-line were accented in the half-light of the hallway.

"Yep, neat as a pin."

"Did she ask what you'd been doing?" She relaxed a tiny bit as she saw her classroom ahead of them.

"Nope, then again she never does…" Sirius chuckled. "She happens to believe me and my friends are trouble makers…"

"Imagine that…" Mariette turned as he leaned on the wall outside her room. She blushed when his eyes met hers again.

"You're cute when you blush," he whispered in her ear then turned and walked off towards his class, checking to see her as he did. He chuckled, she hadn't moved.

"I'd be careful if I were you Sabine," she turned to catch a glimpse of greasy black hair. Her eyes darkened.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself Severus." She huffed and walked into the Arithmancy classroom. He shook his head then continued to class.

&

He traced a finger along the shaft of his broom thoughtfully as he hung in the air, the wind at his back.

"James!" One of the Chasers soared up to stop beside him. "Look who it is," they both turned their heads towards a woman sprinting out onto the Quidditch pitch.

"POTTER!" McGonagall shrieked and James furrowed his brow, wondering what on earth could be going on that Professor McGonagall would be running out onto the field? He dove towards the ground, feigning as he pulled out just a foot above the ground. He dismounted as McGonagall sprinted towards him.

"Professor?" James tilted his head.

"Black, Sirius Black! [Rather like Bond, James Bond XDDD] Hurry, come quickly!" She motioned wildly for him to follow her. Sirius glanced around at the Quidditch team.

"Continue, make sure you work on your maneuvers!" James shouted as he sprinted off after McGonagall.

By the time they had reached the Hospital wing Remus and Peter had already been admitted. McGonagall beckoned him in.

"Prongs," rasped Sirius. He was laying on one of the beds looking extremely pale and sickly. Remus stood as James walked forward.

"What'd you do this time you idiot?" James tried humor as Sirius wheezed.

"I just had a drink of pumpkin juice from the kitchens…" Sirius hissed. Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room with what looked like a smoking glass of water.

"What'd he get a hold of?" Peter asked as the nurse lifted his head to allow him to drink the potion.

"Flesh-Eating Potion," Madame Pomfrey clucked. "He's been retching since he got here," her eyes darkened. "If I find the one who did this I'll skin them alive… this is a difficult potion to counteract."

"He'll be okay right?" James searched her face eagerly.

"Yes, Potter, he'll be fine…" Remus sighed in relief with James and Peter. "Now, he needs his rest, so let him be… you three can come see him tomorrow." She patted Remus and James on the shoulder.

As the three walked out of the wing James seemed deep in thought. Remus eyed him curiously as the Quidditch player smoothed his hair meditatively, he didn't even notice when he accidentally bumped into Lily Evans and Mariette Sabine.

"Well excuse you Potter!" Lily fumed and he glanced up at her.

"L-Evans! I'm sorry, I was just…" He blinked as she smiled softly. She had only been teasing him. He shrugged apologetically and she patted him on the shoulder as she walked up the stairs, Mariette not far behind.

"That's the girl Sirius likes isn't it?" Peter looked at his friends. Remus nodded and James shrugged again. A bit miffed, Peter bid them adieu and moved towards the common room. James chewed his thumb as they walked towards the Quidditch pitch to retrieve his robes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Remus spoke out loud, startling them both as it had been silent for several minutes.

"Remus…" James sighed then looked up at the sky. "It's almost full moon… Waxing gibbous is almost finished," he looked up at the stars in the sky.

"Yep, I noticed I had been feeling a bit under the weather lately." Remus glanced over at his best friend curiously.

"Your furry little problem will have to be with two instead of three tomorrow night I think…" James sounded remorseful.

"Yes, I do think so." Remus stretched as they reached the pitch. James allowed their conversation to dwindle as he changed back into his robes. Remus knew there was something bothering him but he didn't want to breach the subject.

&

She stormed down into the dungeons of the castle, shoving her way through the crowd of Slytherins. Her sleek silver laced wand was out and the flush in her face was furious. Pieces of hair were escaping her braid as she fumed.

"SEVERUS!" She thundered. He turned to see Mariette Sabine running towards him. Lily Evans stood peering around the corner of the dungeons. He whipped out his wand as Mariette advanced on him. A blast of fire flew past him, burning his cheek and temple. "SEVERUS SNAPE!"

He whipped his wand, concentrating on her face. She spun to the side as his sectumsempra spell sliced through a wall. "MARIETTE! IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

"YOU-" she sent another blast of flames at him "-HAD-" sectumsempra sliced through her robes, slicing her wand shoulder "-NO RIGHT! CONFRINGO!" This time the spell exploded against his conjured shield.

"MISS SABINE!" Professor McGonagall grabbed her as she fell to her knees. "Professor SLUGHORN! Contain your student!" Severus was moving to attack Mariette again. Slughorn disarmed him and caught the wand.

&

Lily paced in a straight line next to Mariette's bed. It would seem that despite Madame Pomfrey's every effort the wound caused by sectumsempra would have to heal on its own. She sat down momentarily, folding her hands. It was her fault. She should have known that the way Mariette was acting wasn't normal. She should have stopped her when she had the chance. Lily put her face in her hands.

"Evans?" She whirled around as James Potter sat down next to her. "What happened in the dungeons wasn't your fault," he squeezed her shoulder with a weak smile.

"I don't even know why she did it! She just dove for Severus with the Blasting Curse and started hacking away!" Lily was slightly hysterical. James shrugged.

"Snivellus probably deserved it. He always does," James glanced off to the side.

"But what could he have done to make her this angry?" Lily nearly stomped her foot at him. He looked over at her with sincere concern. Her soft red hair spilled over her shoulders and part of her flush, angry face.

"I haven't any idea, however… I do think that we will find out in the end," he ruffled his hair thoughtfully.

Much later into the evening Sirius opened his eyes groggily. He felt better than he had in several days and as he sat up his first thought was, _'What the hell?'_ In the bed next to his lay Mariette Sabine.

"Mariette? Mariette?" He brushed her hair back from her face, stroking her cheek gently to wake her. "Mariette?"

"Black?" She turned her head to look at him. He smiled gently and tilted his head, lifting the cover that had been place on her bandaged shoulder.

"Sectumsempra?" He sat down in the seat next to her bed.

"Severus's favorite curse," she shrugged her good shoulder.

"That bastard!" He stood up to go find him. He stopped when she grabbed his hand.

"I got him in the face, Blasting Curse." She motioned to her own face. Sirius smiled then laughed out loud.

"Nice one, I would have never thought of that," she didn't seem to want to tell him something he noticed as he spoke.

"I know who put that potion in your drink…" he stared at her as she spoke. Why was she so much more beautiful in the moonlight? She paused to catch her breath and he took his chance. Their lips met, innocently and calmly. It was a tender, sweet kiss that he wanted to last forever.

"Ehem," they drew apart quickly as Madame Pomfrey smiled at them slyly as Mariette blush furiously.

&

_Short chapter… all apologies. We have two dates coming up next chapter and a Quidditch match… should be posted in the next few hours or at latest tomorrow… READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY AUTHOR'S NOTE!?!? LUPIN? LOVE INTEREST?_

_Shalan_


	4. Hanging On To The Moment

**Chapter:** Hanging On To The Moment

**Shalan's Say:** YAY! A first kiss… I thought I would tell you. This story will span three years. It will end the year Harry is born. I like long stories… one of my most reviewed is 32 chapters so I will not disappoint you I promise!

&

By the time Sirius and Mariette had returned to class everyone in the school had heard about the battle between Mariette and Severus. Lily could hardly talk to her for the amount of people wanting to talk to her about what had happened. The hype began to calm, though, and the new word was the buzz of the first Quidditch game of the year. Gryffindor versus Slytherin was the only thing anyone seemed capable of talking about.

"So… if they win are you still going to go with him to Hogsmeade?" Mariette asked as Lily read from a rather difficult looking Potions book.

"I think so…" Lily pursed her lips as Mariette set her pencil case down. "Are you going to the game?" Mariette seemed a little upset, though Lily couldn't put her finger on what it was. Lily set her book down, rubbing her temples. _Thinking about that idiot is too distracting!_ She fumed.

"Probably, though I think I have to serve a detention with Flitwick tomorrow afternoon," Lily gasped as Mariette spoke as Sirius dropped down next to Mariette. "WAH!" She nearly jumped out of her skin. Sirius gave a bark of a laugh then smiled over at Lily.

"Good afternoon ladies," Lily was having a hard time taking this in. Sirius Black. In the library. She didn't think she'd ever seen such a phenomenon before.

"Black? What are you doing in here?" Mariette pushed him away. He simply laughed and leaned on the table, gazing at her.

"Like I said, I just wanted to see you again," Sirius smiled. Lily watched as he leaned over next to Mariette's ear and whispered something that made her blush furiously and look away. A wry smile that she couldn't contain spread across her face.

"What are you smiling about Lily Evans?" Sirius lifted an eyebrow. Lily couldn't do anything but shake her head as Sirius tilted his head.

"Hi Sirius!" Sirius looked over his shoulder as a sixth year Hufflepuff waved to him. He grinned and winked at Lily. "See you in Transfiguration," he nodded with a grin. She and her girlfriends giggled and walked off.

"You sure are popular," Mariette said scathingly. Lily watched them interact with a little grin. Sirius pulled Mariette's quills from her pencil case and examined each one in turn, infuriating her as she tried to get them back from him. Lily let her mind wander as Sirius laughed at Mariette's frustration. She wondered if James was going to be as infuriating as Sirius was. Her eyes grew heavy in the warmth of the library, her friend's laughter at her own frustrations made her smile lightly. Then she considered James Potter again… his actions the night before spoke of a more mature side of him she hadn't known before…

_"Did you ever think that maybe he did something that really upset her? I mean… she doesn't seem the type to attack unprovoked…" James said thoughtfully._

_"Like you?" Lily slid out the snide remark. James flinched._

_"Ouch, okay I deserved that," he laughed lightly, stretching his long limbs. She jumped as he pulled off his cloak and pulled it around her shoulders, taking a minor liberty of leaving his arm around her shoulders. She gave a wry smile, though she was a little pleased… he had noticed she had been shivering._

_"Awfully cold in here isn't it?" She caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. He certainly was gorgeous. There was no denying his physical beauty. His angular nose was a little long but it added to his features. His high cheekbones and defined jaw gave his face a bit of a length. She gasped lightly as he turned his head to look at her._

_"I guess it is," he tugged her a little noticing she was giving and let her shoulder rest against his side. She closed her tired and itching eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder. He wasn't QUITE as obnoxious as he had been. _She smiled lightly.

"What are you smiling about little miss dreamy?" Mariette broke her reminiscence. She started and nearly fell over out of her chair. It seemed that Sirius had left several moments before and Mariette was reorganizing her parchment and books. Lily laughed at the mess Sirius had left in his wake, the numerous quills splayed across the table, Mariette's flushed face, parchment in books it didn't belong in.

"What are you frowning about? You have one of Hogwarts' most eligible bachelors-" she paused to chuckled "-on your tail and you're upset?"

"Look who's talking." Mariette lifted her eyebrows as she placed her quills back into her pencil case. Lily blushed furiously as she watched Mariette smile in triumph.

&

"Nervous?" Sirius leaned on the railing above the Great Hall and smiled easily at James before breakfast.

"Moi? Nervous?" James waved his hand airily.

"That's right… the only time you get nervous is when Lily Evans is around!" Sirius dodged the punch he threw.

"Shut up Padfoot," James smiled lightly. Sirius shrugged then looked around for Mariette, it wouldn't be a good day unless he saw her. He half wondered if she would go to the Quidditch game with him and the others. "Lily!" James perked up and bounced off to see her.

"He's sick over her…" Remus shook his head with a shrug. "Maybe it's a good thing," he glanced over at Sirius.

"Maybe, I dunno though, he's a bit of a dolt when it comes to Lily." Sirius chuckled.

"On the bright side… she's actually paying him some attention, we don't have to deal with him moping about her not talking to him."

"Yeah, she didn't talk to him most of last year," Sirius watched with Remus as James spoke quietly with Lily. He wasn't boasting like he usually was, though Lily did look a little cynical occasionally. James nodded his head as she seemed to consider a question he had asked. Her eyebrows lifted as he continued and laughed. She looked over at Remus and Sirius who exchanged looks of identical confusion then tilted their heads at her. She nodded her head with a bit of a sigh. Her face read 'oh… okay just to make you happy and keep you from bothering me' but James didn't seem to notice as he flounced back to where the others were standing, watching him curiously.

"What was that all about?" Remus exchanged looks with Lily who rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I was just asking if she wanted to watch the game with you guys," his smile was that of one who had accomplished a great feat.

"Well of course she'd hang with us! You won't be there!" Sirius howled with laughter. Remus cracked a grin at James' face as this thought seemed to occur to him.

"That's… you…" James spluttered. Remus chuckled as Sirius laughed even harder. "Forget you," James tried to keep from smiling at himself, "I'm going to breakfast!" He stomped off.

"I was wondering when he'd figure that out!" Sirius looked like he was going to explode from laughing too hard.

&

She watched him soar into the sky, her eyes fixated on the one she knew to be him. Of course the fact that he was showing off a little helped her recognize him. While he was waiting for the match to start James was sitting side-saddle on his broom, floating just a few hundred feet above the ground. He spotted her hair amongst his friends and he soared over to them as they waited for the Slytherins to take the field.

"Hiya Lily," he smiled impishly. She flicked her hair over her shoulder but kept his eye contact.

"James," she lifted her eyebrows. "Again, your head keeps getting bigger… it's got to be the broomstick," she leaned on her palm as she rested her elbow on the railing.

"Oh, was it smaller?" He teased, leaning forward on his broom like a little child.

"Prongs, here they come!" Sirius waved. All four of them were wearing their black cloaks and long knitted scarlet and gold scarves. James felt his heart swell as he looked at them all. Lily smiled at him.

"Good luck Potter," he clasped her outstretched hand then let it go and flew off to find the rest of his team.

Halfway through the game Lily heard Sirius' hoarse voice stop whooping. She blinked and turned to look over her shoulder as he gripped a disembodied arm and pulled it from the crowd, helping the girl attached over into their group. She was wearing a black cloak like theirs but the raven with its black wings was spread across the blue and silver insignia. Her blue and silver scarf was paired with a blue and silver beanie that was pulled on over ears. She looked a little silly with her blonde bangs brushing her eyes but she definitely looked cheerful.

"LILY!" Lily clasped Mariette's good hand. "FLITWICK LET ME OUT EARLY TO COME WATCH THE GAME!" Mariette shouted with joy as Lily grinned. Sirius was at Mariette's elbow, nudging Remus who chuckled.

"CHEER WITH US!" Sirius laughed. Mariette smiled warmly then let out a holler as they saw James dive with the Slytherin seeker in tow.

"C'MON PRONGS!" Sirius and Remus shouted in unison as they watched the dangerous dive towards the ground.

James narrowed his eyes as they neared the ground, the Slytherin seeker glanced over at him with a wild expression then veered off two hundred feet from the ground. Lily screamed as James dove further, thinking he wouldn't stop. He pulled out of the dive, having to use every muscle in his body to change course. He reached out for the Snitch but it was too quick it jumped several feet above his head and just out of his reach.

"PRONGS! PRONGS! PRONGS!" Remus, Peter, and Sirius were holding onto each other jumping up and down, every single ounce of their energy being drained as they watched. Lily had her fingers over her eyes as Mariette wrapped her good arm around her.

"He's okay Lily! He's- OH MY GOD!" Lily uncovered her eyes. Her heart stopped. James was squatting on his broom, reaching for the Snitch. It dodged out of the way again and James gritted his teeth. Lily couldn't even scream at this point for fear. Then she saw that determined look on his face, the icy hand around her heart seemed to relax. He let go of his broom and stood, leaning slightly into the wind. He rode it like a surfboard for a moment before he snatched the Snitch.

"HE'S DONE IT! JAMES POTTER HAS DONE IT AGAIN! IT'S OVER! GRYFFINDOR 370 TO SLYTHERIN 200!!!" Screamed the commentator, another Gryffindor. James whirled in the air and hit the ground running as the Gryffindor team tackled him.

Lily nearly collapsed against Mariette. Mariette laughed and caught her with her good arm. "Terrifying sport Quidditch," Mariette chuckled.

"Especially when one has a knack for being an idiot!" Lily was nearly in tears. Sirius was nearly on Remus's shoulders with the way they were jumping about and Mariette laughed. It had been a long time since she had been around such joy.

&

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily spread the crowd in the common room and stormed towards him. He looked a little taken aback when she threw her arms around him and hugged him. "You are the most reckless, idiotic, stupid, bloody… horrible-lackadaisical frightening-" he gripped her head and pulled her lips to his. The noise around them stopped, it was as though someone had cast a silencing spell on the common room. "Idiot…" she whispered as their lips parted.

"You keep calling me that, as long as you don't mean it…" his hazel eyes gazed deep into her radiant emerald. She nodded as he brushed his thumbs against her cheekbones. The noise picked up again, this time combined with whoops and wolf whistles… mostly from Sirius and Remus.

By the time James and Sirius had dragged their sorry rears to bed Remus was already clean and reading. James groaned lightly as he stripped down in the washroom, his muscles were aching already.

"You being a simpering wimp again Prongs?" Sirius goaded over the hiss of the showers. James turned his back to the spray, the fiery hot stream pounding against his neck and shoulders. He rolled his shoulders and head as he felt the muscles loosen slightly.

"Yeah, my muscles are sore from pulling out of that feign," James replied his thoughts elsewhere. She had been worried about him during the match. He smiled and rubbed soap along his arm, lost in his dream world for the moment.

&

She stroked the soft fur of her cat as she looked thoughtfully out the window. He was too cute. Sirius' smile from the Quidditch game made her grin inwardly, she had someone like that… someone that liked her… though he didn't know a single thing about her… she could at least hold on to his affection as long as she could… she closed her eyes tightly against the moonlight…

The little Siamese cat purred and kneaded her thighs happily before they both jumped. A sleek black owl pecked at the window and Mariette opened the window, allowing it passage. It hopped from one foot to the other, awaiting her removal of its letter. She took the parchment and opened it:

_Mariette-_

_Astronomy tower? 1 AM?_

_Sirius_

She felt her cheeks flush violently. Why was he trying to get her to leave her dormitory? She picked up a quill and hastily scribbled an answer before sending it off with the owl.

&

She snuggled comfortably against his chest, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She rested the bridge of her nose against his neck, closing her eyes. He smelled of sandalwood and mint; as she took in a deeper breath she even caught a bit of citrus from him. He brushed his thumb against her shoulder tenderly as he spoke.

"Have you ever seen the grounds on a full moon night?" He tilted his head to brush his cheek against her hair.

"No, I'm a Head Girl… I don't do dastardly things like sneak out of my dormitory!" She chuckled, feeling his laugh vibrate in his throat.

"No, of course not…" He sighed heavily. Sitting here in silence with her snuggled with him seemed the most amazing thing he'd done in a long time. She rested her good arm around his abdomen as he sighed heavily. "Hogwarts in a full moon night… is a beautiful thing to behold… trust me…" he pressed his cheek to her head, closing his eyes.

"I'm sure it is, in fact… I know it must be if you say so," her voice wavered slightly but picked back up at the end of her sentence. Sirius noticed, but said nothing, he didn't want to ruin this moment… even if he had to cling to it with his fingertips.

&

Yay! Finish! READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!

Shalan


	5. I'm Hardly Worth Your Time

**Chapter:** I'm Hardly Worth Your Time

**Shalan's Say: **Soo… the Hogsmeade weekend… YAY FOR DATES! YAY FOR REMUS!!

&

Sirius eyed himself in the mirror thoughtfully. The cable knit sweater he wore had a zipper in the front that exposed his neck and collarbone, though he seemed thoughtful towards not wearing it. The charcoal made his silver eyes sparkle against his black hair. James chuckled, peering over his shoulder as Sirius fussed with his hair.

"She already likes you, why worry about her caring about what you look like?" Sirius shot him a look that James didn't want to mess with.

"Sorry no everyone's hair can be as messy as yours and still look good," Sirius narrowed his eyes and smoothed himself out. His jeans were a little low slung for how they were normally worn, but they were a little bit big for him, he had lost a little muscle when he had been in the hospital wing for so long.

"Yeah Prongs, leave him be," Remus barely glanced up from his copy of 'Advanced Transfiguration'. James shot him a look similar to Sirius' glare.

"Sirius, you look fine… a little thinner than normal but… great," James grinned reassuringly. "I've never seen you fuss over a girl like this before," James folded his legs. The Seeker wore a long sleeved dark brown shirt under his black Hogwarts cloak. Sirius couldn't help but smile at his friends goading. They were right… he was being silly about the whole thing.

"You're right, if she doesn't like me… she doesn't like me!" He pronounced, but his heart, he didn't think his heart could take a rejection from her.

"She LIKES you Padfoot!" Remus reassured him. "I know she does." Sirius nodded as James stood up.

"Ready to go?" James grinned as Sirius whirled his cloak around his shoulders.

"Yeah, I think so…" Sirius glanced around him and scooped up his wand. "Can't forget this!"

"Not if you want to charm her into loving you…" Remus chortled behind his book. Sirius shot him another nasty look as they left the room.

&

She brushed her hair out, running her fingers after the brush through her long blonde hair. She examined her face in the mirror. She couldn't see anything obvious that was wrong. She chewed her bottom lip then applied a layer of lip balm to keep her lips from getting dry; she wanted to look at least kissable. Her knee high brown boots met the thick brown leggings she wore beneath her sweater dress. The baby blue of the scoop necked dress accented her cerulean eyes, making her, in her mind, much more attractive. She pulled her cloak around her shoulders and fastened it, pulling her long blonde hair out from under it and twisting it into a round plait over her shoulder.

"The more you look at yourself the more you're going to want to change Mariette," one of her friends said. Mariette looked at herself again, tilting her head to the side.

"Alright, you're right…" She stood and whirled around. "I'm ready to go!" She grinned.

"MARIETTE!" Lily waved her arms as Mariette sprinted down the stairs. "Oh my, you look gorgeous!" Lily smiled. "And you're out of your sling!" The blonde smiled and nodded. The long gash over her shoulder was now a shiny, smooth scar.

"Madame Pomfrey put the finishing touches on last night finally," Mariette grinned as she righted her cloak. "And look who's talking, you're a catch!" The blonde stepped back to examine her friend.

"Oh, why thank you," Lily blushed. A deep green sweater was pulled over a knee length cream skirt, her brown boots were leather and calf length. As Mariette cast her gaze around she noticed that quite a few girls were wearing leather boots at calf length or above due to the soggy ground.

"Lily!" James descended the stairs first, bouncing happily into her vicinity. Lily smiled at him, her green eyes sparkling.

"James," she smiled. "I'll see you later, send me a message about it, 'kay?" Lily squeezed her friend's hand with a grin then linked arms with James and allowed herself to be led away.

"Yeah…" Mariette hadn't heard a single thing Lily had said to her. Instead she was staring, as if hypnotized, at Sirius who was standing several feet away from her, staring at her in exactly the same manner. "Black…" Her eyes flickered over him, examining him from head to foot. He flexed his wand hand lightly, nervously then he moved forward.

"Mariette… you look… stunning…" He took it back… it didn't matter what the hell light she was in, she still looked like she had just walked out of a photo shoot.

"Oh…" she glanced down at her outfit and blushed. She hadn't been expecting that reaction from him. "Why… thank you, thank you very kindly."

"Hogsmeade?" He offered her his arm. She hesitated for a moment then linked arms with him. "Thank you for coming," he quickly maneuvered their arms so that he could weave their hands together. She blushed furiously as he laced her fingers with his.

"I doubt that you would have stopped until I said yes, am I right?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, that's probably right, but tell me… you haven't been coming up to the Astronomy tower every night just to keep me from bothering you have you?" He squeezed her hand teasingly as they walked towards Hogsmeade.

"N-no… I haven't." She blushed again. Their nightly meetings in the Astronomy tower mostly consisted of innocent snuggling and considering the vastness of the universe… she wondered though, if he was still physically attracted to her… he hadn't kissed her since that night in the hospital wing.

"Okay, I thought you were leading me on there for a minute," his smile was teasing but she still blushed a little. "Why so quiet today?" He noticed her eyes were slightly glazed, as if she were concentrating on something.

"Huh? Oh… I'm…" She spluttered, did she dare tell him she had been thinking about him?

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." Sirius chuckled, though he did wonder…

&

With her hand in his he felt as though he would never be cold again. "So your sister wanted to come here?" James lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, but when she found out she couldn't she decided instead that that was a freak," Lily's eyes dimmed. "I think I've gotten over it though, she doesn't even talk to me anymore…" She lifted her eyes to his as he squeezed her hand.

"I'll talk to you even when no one else will," he grinned, making her smile. "See there's your pretty smile, you're so much more beautiful when you smile," a low flush lifted in her cheeks, though he couldn't decide if that was because of his comment or because of the cold.

"So… Sirius and Miriette… what do you think about that?" Lily leaned against him as he wrapped his warm arm and cloak around her shoulders, she couldn't refuse, especially since she was nearly shivering beneath her own cloak.

"I think that's something that will have to be discussed at a later date, though I do think he's fallen hard for her," he smiled, "has my head shrunk?" He jabbed at her lightly; her laugh rang across the town as they made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

"A bit," she grinned as they entered the pub. By the time they had found a table Lily was laughing merrily with him about some story he had told her about him and Sirius.

"So my mother looks at us for a moment… then says 'Why do you need the Cloak to go to the kitchen?'" Lily laughed as he sat the butterbeers down and sat himself down next to her. "Sirius was mad with laughter, like the after effects of a poorly done Cheering Charm!"

"I can imagine, so you can't lie to your mother?" Lily lifted an eyebrow. He shrugged and took a drink from his butterbeer.

"I guess not, I've never been able to, I think she put an Unbreakable Vow on me when I was a child," James laughed. Lily smiled at that.

"That's good, at least you can't lie to someone," her eyes searched his hazel orbs for some inkling of an emotion. He seemed a little sad.

"Are you saying I lie a lot?" He leaned on his elbow, resting his chin in his hand.

"Hmmm… I would say… you are very good at lying," she leaned forward with a sly look.

"I would say… you're right," James grinned then dove forward and caught her lips with his, his hand found its way to the back of her neck as the kiss deepened. Again it was as if someone had cast muffliato on the room around them. Silence roared in his ears as her lips parted. _Jesus. Freakin'. Christ._ Was the only thing he could think, she was the most amazing thing in the world.

&

"Call me Sirius, please!" He begged with a bit of laugh in his voice. She whirled away from him with a chime of laughter.

"But frustrating you is far too much fun!" Sirius scrambled after her as she stepped out of his reach.

"Mariette!" She gasped as he caught her in his arms, "You're not getting away that easily." He growled playfully. He pressed their foreheads together, catching her face in his hands.

"Sirius?" She whispered before their lips met. She felt an unfamiliar emotion swell in her chest, one that she had become used to since she had met him. They swayed on the spot as the kiss deepened, curious tongues and lips tangled together as she laced her fingers through his hair.

"Wa-wait," he spluttered as their lips drew apart for a moment. "I-I was trying not to…"

"Let this move too fast?" She finished his sentence and he nodded as their lips met again. It seemed they were suspended in time, their lips the only things holding them in place. "Merlin's beard Sirius Black… we've been passed by herd of turtles, ask me to be your girlfriend or leave me alone but for god's sake do whatever it is soon!" She caught his eyes and held them. Contemplative silver met determined cerulean and for a moment neither spoke.

"Mariette." He sighed and cupped the side of her face in his hand. "May I ask you a personal question?" Her eyes dimmed with curiosity.

"I suppose, what is it?"

"What's your blood status?" He swallowed. It was definitely a difficult question. He saw her eyes search his.

"What, you only date pure bloods because you're a Black?" Her brows furrowed.

"No, it's just one of those things I want to know," he cast his gaze towards the ground; letting his hands fall to his side.

"My family is pure blood. I am a French pure blood by direct line." She pursed her lips. He had had a feeling, after all, someone who is half or Muggleborn wouldn't know about his own family lineage.

"I see, then that leaves another question unspoken…" he tilted his head.

"I don't have a superiority complex," her jaw jutted slightly. Everyone always assumed that if you were pure blood you were on Voldemort's side. "If that's a problem with you I-" He scooped her up and swung her around.

"Mariette! You are the most amazing person I've ever met!" He pulled her into his arms again. This time she returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around him, pressing the side of her head to his chest with a deep breath of his scent.

She was the most amazing person he had ever met. She closed her eyes against the world, she wanted to preserve this moment in her mind forever.

&

He walked along the aisle looking for a book that he hoped would help him with his Transfiguration homework. He pursed his lips with frustration.

"Looking for this?" He turned, nearly tripping over his robes. Her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair was curled and pinned back from her face by a scarlet headband. Her baby doll blue eyes sparkled with cheer as she held out a thick leather bound book. Alina Caron. One of the brightest students at Hogwarts and one of Lily's best friends. She was a Gryffindor and someone he saw often around the common room.

"A-Alina… you… are uhm… on the same page as me." He stuttered. She smiled, making him blush lightly.

"Yeah, McGonagall's homework has been tough lately, may I join you?" She tilted her head. He watched her curls bob.

"What? Oh yes, of course."

"Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?" Alina fell into step with him as they walked back towards the common room.

"My friends both have dates, I didn't think they'd appreciate me acting as a third wheel for either of them," he shrugged.

"Why don't you have a date?" Her brows furrowed and he smiled inwardly. _'Because I'm a werewolf,'_ he though wryly.

"Oh… I guess I just don't want to…"

"Be turned down?" She spoke with a tone of understanding, he glanced over at her. SHE had been turned down?

"Yeah, why do you say that?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Well-I-er-I didn't mean to say that you-I mean I'm sure you wouldn't be-I guess…" she flushed a brilliant red.

"Don't worry, I understand," he smiled. "Did you ask someone to Hogsmeade?"

"I was going to but… I didn't have the nerve," she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah," why was he getting the feeling that she was talking about him?

"But since you're not in Hogsmeade we could finish those papers together, you think?" They had done it many times before, when James and Sirius were off doing something Remus at times would stay in the common room and work on his homework with Lily and Alina. He and Alina had stayed up late into the night at times to work, Lily always got done earlier than them.

"Yeah, I have to work on the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay too," Remus grinned. He had never noticed how pretty she was, though, of course, she hadn't been all that pretty until recently. She had always had pretty bad acne and it appeared that over the summer she had lost quite a bit of weight as she had been slightly overweight before. She was now lithe and thin with a clear face, part of him wondered what had changed.

"Oh, the one on werewolves?" She sounded a little excited.

"Yeah, _'18 inches on the relation between vampires and werewolves and list the similarities and differences in the races' transformations'_" He mocked their professor's voice.

"That's a great impression!" She laughed, how had he not noticed her before?

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be hard…" Remus chuckled, he knew all about vampires and werewolves.

"I guess not… but I'm still a little worried, I don't know too much about vampires." He caught the tone at the end of her sentence. She knew a lot about werewolves?

"You know a lot about werewolves?" He lifted his eyebrows. She looked flustered and blushed furiously, stuttering a little on her words.

"Well-I-and-erm…" she cast her glance away from him. "Eh-heh… I shouldn't have said anything…" her eyes filled with tears. Terror struck his heart, did she know about him?

"What? What do you know about them?" He grasped her elbow gently as they reached the Fat Lady.

"Oh… you know… just what everyone else does, why are you so concerned?" She tried to hide her pain with a smile. He glanced into her eyes, was she upset because she knew he was a werewolf?

"I'm-I'm sorry…" he let her go. He was terrifying her. He backed away a little bit. She was scared of him because she knew what he was. "Please, please don't tell anyone…" his blood froze in his veins.

"That my brother was bit by a werewolf?" Her eyes were curiously searching his. The icy grip on his heart released and he felt blood rush to his face. So she wasn't talking about him.

"N-no… I'm sorry," he rubbed the back of his head. _'Way to go Remus, why don't you just go shout it from the top of the Astronomy tower?' _He could have punched himself.

"As much as I am enjoying this drama… is one of you going to give me the password?" The Fat Lady glanced between them.

"Persnickety." They said at the same time. She bowed her head. As they scrambled through into the common room neither spoke.

"So…" Alina spoke several eons later. He glanced up from his parchment. "Then… you know about my brother?"

"I didn't until you told me… I thought you were talking about something else," he laughed, "like maybe you were a werewolf." He chuckled. _'Damn, I'm getting as good at lying as James and Sirius… need to work on that…'_

"Oh, no, nothing like that-" she smiled genially. "My brother was bit by a werewolf a few years ago. We haven't seen him since." Her eyes looked sad. "My dad's a half blood and my mum's a Muggleborn… they were worried he wouldn't have any magic, but apparently he did because he survived the attack. I guess we'll never know what kind of a wizard he would have been…" she grinned "…but they are sure proud of me, best in our year at Astronomy and Transfiguration…"

"Yeah…" Remus trailed off. She must hate werewolves… if her brother was bit by one. He sighed heavily, there goes another girl he liked.

"So… how long?" He glanced up at her. She was doodling on her paper.

"Huh?"

"How long have you been one?" His jaw nearly dropped out of his face.

_'Oh… Jesus… Christ…'_

&

Yep… there it is folks… chapter five… six may be up later if I'm motivated enough to put it up… thanks for all the reviews Mizu-chan. There's your Lupin pairing. She'll explain how she knew next chapter…

Shalan


	6. I'd Be Lying If I Told You

**Chapter:** I'd Be Lying If I Told You

**Shalan's Say:** Okay… so… Alina was introduced last chapter. She's a wee bit like Hermione, I sort of wanted her to be that way because in the books Lupin has a touch of a soft spot for Hermione. (No, I do not like creepy pedophile pairings) Only Hermione wouldn't like her… you'll see why very soon XDDDD

&

"So how long have you been one?" Her blue eyes sparkled in the daylight flooded common room. He couldn't do anything but stare at her.

"How-how long have I been what?" He stuttered, glancing around the common room for something, anything that could get him out of this situation. Unfortunately there were no students in the common room, nor was there anything he could summon to knock himself out.

"You know what I mean," her eyes were glimmering with something crossed between fascination and curiosity. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. She had figured him out, was there a way out of this? "It gives me a lot of hope," she whispered, leaning forward. He felt his heart jump into his throat. What on earth? What he was gave her hope?

"Ho-hope?" He choked. There was no denying it now. Maybe he could keep her in one place long enough to erase her memory.

"Yes, seeing you sitting here before me gives me hope that one day my brother might be able to do the same…" she took one of his hands in both of hers "Remus, I'm not scared of you," he relaxed, his eyes meeting hers. His brown eyes bored into her blue, searching for some inkling of fear or terror yet found none. What he saw there was a tangled mess of admiration and hope.

"How-how long have you known?" He felt his heart flutter against his chest as her soft hands gently caressed his palm.

"I only just figured it out…" she said honestly, examining his hand and forearm with some interest. "I like hands, they're a good way to learn a lot about people…" she stated as her fingers traced his love line. "You're going to fall in love twice…" she muttered "…I think," she ran her thumb over his life line. "Oh…" her eyes darkened. He resisted the urge to jerk his hand back. He knew she was a good diviner, he didn't want to hear what she had read.

"Are you going to tell the other students?" He leaned in a little bit. She looked up from his palm.

"No, why would I do that?" Her eyes searched his.

"Then you'll keep it a secret to your grave?" He lifted an eyebrow. She nodded solemnly.

"Unless you tell me it's okay to discuss it, just knowing that there's hope for my brother gives me so much more joy than you can understand…" A flush crept into his cheeks as she squeezed his hand lightly.

"Are you a Seer?" The thought occurred to him as he watched the iridescent irises of her eyes shimmer from azure blue to deep indigo and spiraling back out into a glimmering aqua. How had he not noticed her eyes? How had he not noticed a lot of things about her?

"That, Remus, is another thing that we shall keep between us," she smiled softly and sadly. He understood immediately. True Seers were very, very rare… her ability was something she had to keep secret because it was sought after by nearly everyone. Being able to tell the true future was a gift that came with a terrible curse, as every single human on Earth wanted to know their future…

"He wants you to join him doesn't he?" Remus's eyes grew dark. She simply nodded her head silently, drawing her hands back from his. Her power in the hands of Lord Voldemort. He shuddered at the thought.

"Please, please Remus don't tell anyone." She begged, her eyes filled with fear. Trading secrets for secrets, he smiled wryly.

"I won't I promise, does Lily know?" Remus tilted his head.

"Yes, she figured it out after our second Divination class…"

"Well Lily Evans is one of the cleverest witches we know, I wouldn't accept any other answer," Remus nodded then grinned. "Let's drop this secret topic and move on to something else… a secret for a secret… I'll keep yours if you keep mine…"

"Deal," Alina smiled.

&

She paced her dorm impatiently, her curls now drooping slightly. There was no possible way that this was happening. How could she let him know? Why didn't she just tell him that he was crazy?

"Because I know his secret," she spoke to herself out loud.

"You know who's secret?" Alina nearly jumped out of her skin and onto the ceiling.

"Uhm… no-nothing," Lily eyed her curiously, pulling off her cloak. Her face was still flushed with the cold, but she was smiling brightly, her green eyes sparkling with delight.

"Alina! I think I'm dating James Potter!" Alina could only stare at her.

"Pardon?" She could have sworn she had misheard her.

"I… think I'm dating James," she tossed herself onto her bed. Alina was torn between smiling at her friend's joyful face and frowning because someone else knew her secret… it ended up looking a little like a psychotic grimace.

"Wow, that's amazing…" Alina sounded less than pleased. Lily sat up and watched her roommate pace around the room.

"What happened?" Lily furrowed her brows, reaching for Alina's hand as she walked by.

"I told Remus my secret!" Alina was nearly in tears. Lily was floored. The girl had kept that secret closer than anything else in her life.

"Well-I…" Lily broke off as a beautiful owl landed on the window. It clicked its beak impatiently then hopped in as Alina opened the window.

"It's addressed to me," Alina frowned then unrolled the parchment.

_Miss Caron,_

_We need to talk. Please come to my office at precisely 10 PM, please bring with you Mr. Lupin, he will be waiting for you in the Gryffindor common room._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

_PS. I rather enjoy acid pops._

"D-Dumbledore wants to see me…" Alina felt a flush rise in her face. Lily had her turn to simply stare at her friend.

"Is it because you told Remus what you were?" Lily wondered out loud.

"I… I hope not," Alina was nearly shivering.

&

Mariette stared off into the distance, wondering if he would come tonight, maybe they had spent all day together… but she still hoped, desperately. The little Siamese cat purred in her arms as she folded herself beneath the heavy down blanket.

"I thought you weren't going to come," she looked up as a voice spoke from behind her.

"Sirius!" She smiled as her chest filled with warmth. He dropped down next to her. "Here come under the blanket." He snuggled up next to her, kissing her cheek lightly.

"So, Head Girl, I thought you said you didn't do dastardly things like sneak out of your dormitory." He pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I only do when it involves you," she chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "I had a great time with you today, Sirius." She closed her eyes.

"Mariette, what are you doing for the Christmas holidays?" She jolted upright, staring at him, her eyes wide.

"Wha-what am I doing? What do you mean?" Her cheeks flushed, there was no way Sirius Black was asking her home with him. If the Blacks saw her, if they knew she was with him, she shuddered.

"I mean, I'd have to check with James' parents but I mean if you want to come with us and celebrate," suddenly sound flooded back into her world.

"James' parents? You don't mean you live with James, do you?" Her lips parted slightly in curiosity and he smiled, poking the place between her eyebrows.

"Of course I do, my parents hate me for a number of reasons so I don't live with them anymore," Sirius chuckled. "I'm sure they'd be fine with it. James is going to ask Lily so I figure they won't mind if I ask you over."

"Yes, yes of course I'll come!" She pummeled into him, wrapping her arms around him.

"G-good!" Sirius laughed as he placed a hand on the back of her head, laughing as she buried her face in his neck. "I was worried that you'd say no."

"Why would I say no, idiot?" She kissed his neck. "I would never say no to something like that," he lifted her chin, kissing her lips tenderly. "Sirius…"

"I think… you put a spell on me… have you been putting love potions in my food? Because I'm tumbling head over heels for you…" he whispered, caressing the side of her face with his hand.

"Idiot, you've only known me," their lips met again, "for a couple of months." She seemed to lose all coherent thought as he kissed all of her protests out of her mind.

"That's long enough," he mused as her fingers tangled through his hair.

"Herd of turtles," she cackled as they tumbled to the floor of the tower.

&

Remus traced the carpet of the common room with the toe of his shoe as he waited, he couldn't fathom why he had been summoned, much less why he had been summoned with Alina.

"Sorry for making you wait Remus!" She came bustling down the stairs. His face flushed as he noticed that she was wearing her pajamas beneath her Hogwarts robe. For some reason wearing his pajamas while she was made him blush, he felt like an idiot.

"It's quite alright!" Her eyes were currently a deep navy blue, he assumed it was the color of worry. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back from her face in a curling ponytail, her bangs brushing her forehead.

"Shall we be on our way?" Remus pushed the portrait open and let her walk out ahead of him. He found himself watching her rear as they walked a short ways, he swallowed… hard.

"Well don't dally!" She laughed and he jumpstarted, catching up to her fast pace at a gallop. "What is up with you tonight, Remus?" She chuckled. "You're so silly," she giggled behind her hand. Her giggle was so cute, he scratched his cheek with a nervous laugh. He had been fine this afternoon… how had it come to this?

"So why do you think he called us?" Remus asked out loud.

"It's Dumbledore, one never knows… but I bet it has something to do with us both being special." She smiled softly. "Remus, have you really told no one else about it?"

"James, Sirius and Peter." He leaned over and whispered to her, she flushed as his lips came so close to her ear. "Please don't tell Dumbledore," he shrugged.

"No worries," she smiled. "I promised I wouldn't tell." She stopped in front of the entrance to the headmaster's office. "Acid pops." She sang. Their conversation became easier as they stepped up toward Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, good evening," Dumbledore smiled at them from his desk. "How are you both?"

"Great," they answered in unison and immediately flushed red. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled from behind his spectacles as he looked between them.

"Good, Miss Caron, will you please step outside? I would like you to take care of some business for me in a moment." She nodded and stepped out of the room. She sat down on the landing and folded her legs, leaning her head against the wall.

It seemed like hours passed before Remus stepped back out of the office. He smiled as he noticed that she had fallen asleep. "Alina," he whispered, shaking her gently. "Alina you need to go speak with Dumbledore." She stirred and stood with his help. "Do you want me to wait here for you?"

"No, go ahead to your dorm if you want, I can take care of myself." She smiled, yawning.

"I'll wait for you at the bottom." He made to step down but she gripped his shoulder.

"When Dumbledore calls me like this usually it means he wants me to do a reading. You might be better going to the dorms." She let go of him, a flush rising in her cheeks as she noticed what she was doing.

"I'll wait for you," he smiled then disappeared down the stairs.

He stared out the window as he leaned on the railing. She had been up there for nearly an hour now, he half wondered if maybe he really should go back to the dormitory.

"Remus?" He started as she walked up behind him. "You really did stay," she smiled. "I'm surprised."

"Oh, yeah," he couldn't help himself, his gaze fell on her and his heart stopped. She was bathed in the half-moonlight from the gibbous and she looked scintillating. "Alina, I-" he broke off as she rose on her toes and kissed him. It was a tender little kiss, just a peck on the lips, but it made his blood boil.

"I had to, I'm sorry," she placed a hand on the side of his face. "Did I do something wr-" he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the mouth so hard her head spun. The box of tarot cards that she had been carrying in her hand dropped to the ground, spilling across the stone floor of the castle. Even if it was wrong, even if it was dangerous, even if it would end in tragedy… she didn't care at this moment in time… out of the corner of her eye, just before she closed them, she saw the card that had fallen on top.

The Chariot. The danger of being pulled away by something out of your control.

&

So… that's that chapter. SORRY THERE WAS NO JAMES AND LILY! Lots of James and Lily in the next chapter I PROOOMISE!

READ AND REVIEW PLEAAASE!

Shalan.


	7. Suspicions In The Shadows

**Chapter:** Suspicions In The Shadows

**Shalan's Say:** Okay… the plot thickens… ALINA AND REMUS ARE CUUUTE! Sorry… anyways on to the next chapter.

&

She stared at the wall blankly as the Divination teacher droned on. She had decided to finish the N.E.W.T. level just because it was a simple class. She glanced over at the five other students in the room: all of who appeared to be paying rapt attention to the professor.

"Alina, will you please tell us your card reading?" Alina looked up at the teacher then flipped over her two cards. "What will be happening in the near future?"

"Upright Fool and reversed Lovers," she touched 'The Lovers' thoughtfully. "It would appear that something is going to change, however it might be different from what we expect." Alina pursed her lips. _'Or it's talking about Remus.'_ Her eyes darkened.

"So how was your lesson?" Lily asked as she waited at the bottom of the stairs. Mariette stood off to the side, reading a book that she had in her hand.

"It was interesting…" Alina seemed somewhat distracted. Mariette even noticed and looked at them over her book.

"Something happened… didn't it?" Mariette's eyes narrowed, the red head shot her a look and Mariette shrugged noncommittally.

"Mariette is right, something's bothering y-"

"LILY!" James bounded into view, followed by Sirius who seemed to be a little more reserved than normal. "I missed you yesterday! I'm glad I caught up with you!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and dragged her away from the other two girls. Mariette stared after them, tilting her head as Sirius walked over to the glumly.

"What's got you upset?" Alina looked over at him, lifting an eyebrow.

"I dunno, I guess it's because I've not had detention in three weeks… I've been trying to find something to do…" Mariette rolled her eyes at Alina as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Oh, gosh… I'm sure I could think of something to get you a detention if you'd like," Alina smiled. "Take a card." She held out the deck to him. "The Wheel of Fortune." She smiled as he turned it around in his fingers. "Effortless success."

"Well that cheers me up a bit I guess," he watched her shuffle the card back into the pack. Mariette chuckled.

"I'll see you after lunch, okay?" She kissed his cheek, squeezing his hand. "We have Potions!" She disappeared into the crowd. Sirius frowned.

"I hate Potions," he looked over at Alina. She shrugged. "It's been a while since I actually spoke to you…" he blinked, making her laugh as they walked to lunch.

A little ways away James glanced both ways around himself then turned to Lily. She raised an eyebrow about all this secrecy. "Lily, I have a question to ask you."

"Great, couldn't you ask it over there?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"No, I wanted to ask you away from them but you're almost never alone." He laughed and she broke her frown with a bit of a smirk. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to my place over the Christmas holidays."

"Ja-James," she blinked at him blankly. "I don't know what to… I mean I'd love to… I'd have to ask my parents. You would have to meet them I think," she seemed too flustered for words.

"Well ask them and let me know," James smiled brushing hair out of her face. "I would love for you to come and visit." He brushed his lips against her eyebrow teasingly then drew away from her. "Lunch?"

"With you?" She blinked.

"I _was_ under the impression that we were dating," he offered her his arm. She smiled and took it.

"So is everyone else you've told that," Lily rolled her eyes. She noticed Severus out of the corner of her eye and stuck her nose in the air as they passed him. She looked at him over her shoulder as he jerked a blonde haired figure to the side.

&

"SEVER-US!" She protested as he dragged her down the corridor. "Severus Snape if you don't let me go I'm going to make sure that you-OUCH!" She cried as he slammed her against the wall, causing her to crash to the floor.

"What are you thinking?" She looked up into those black eyes. His beaklike nose was nearly touching hers as he leaned in threateningly. "I know your parents wouldn't be pleased with what you are doing!" He hissed.

"What do you have to do with my parents, Se-ver-us?" She pronounced his name with emphasis on every syllable.

"You know perfectly well what." He furrowed his brows. "Black is a blood traitor, you shouldn't be seen in his company." He scowled at her. "I tried to stop you, but you continued."

"Just because Lily doesn't want you isn't my fault! I can date whoever I want!" She slid away from him. "I know he has a spot for you when you get out… but I don't care. Stop acting like you're on his orders! You're not even a part of them yet!" She scrambled to her knees, picking up her books.

"Shut UP!" He pressed the tip of his want to her forehead.

"What are you going to do Severus? Kill me?" She lifted an eyebrow. "You would never get in if they found out you killed a Pure Blood."

"I would if they found out I killed a Blood Traitor," his eye twitched.

"Fine then, go ahead and kill me, see what hap-"

"MARIETTE!?" Severus jerked away from her as they heard the voice from around the corner. "MARIETTE!"

"Remember what I've told you," Severus hissed and disappeared around the corner.

"MARIETTE!" Sirius ran up with James, Lily and Remus at his heels. "Mariette I saw you get dragged off!" He dropped to his knees beside her. "Are you alright?" She nodded breathlessly. How had he known where they were?

"Yes-yes I'm fine Sirius," she smiled as he crooned over her, touching the side of her face where a nice blue and purple bruise was beginning to form.

"Sirius panicked and we couldn't help but follow him. He said something about Sniv-" James caught a dirty look from Lily. "Snape." He corrected.

"So we ran down right away," Remus put his wand back into his robes as Sirius helped her to her feet. "What was going on?"

"Oh, nothing… Severus is just upset he lost to me in our last fight," she shrugged. "C'mon we have a free period after lunch, all of us right?" Sirius seemed dissatisfied by her answer as he watched her link arms with Lily and walk off.

"It's bothering you too, huh?" James said from his elbow. Sirius nodded, his brows furrowed.

"If you two wouldn't have used the map I bet you never would have found her," Remus glanced off to where the girls had just disappeared.

"I'm afraid that if we wouldn't have used the map we might not have gotten here in time." Sirius sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Let's go and find the girls," he walked off, definitely distracted.

&

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good…" Sirius muttered, watching the map come to life. His eyes searched the student's names. "Mariette…" he whispered softly as he saw her little nametag walking down the hallways of the school. "Alright… here we go," he leapt out of his bed and slipped into his shoes.

"Wharoogoin?" James slurred, more than two thirds asleep.

"Go back to sleep Prongs," Sirius stole off into the common room.

His heart pounded in his chest as he followed the little dot through the hallways, keeping an eye out for her as he turned a corner. He drew back, hiding behind a tapestry as he caught up with her. Her long, silvery blonde hair was down, hanging to her waist. He hissed slightly as she turned to look over her shoulder to check if she was being followed.

"What is it you want?" She muttered to someone he couldn't see. "I'm afraid I can't stay long."

"I wanted to continue our conversation in private," Sirius bristled as he heard a voice that he didn't want to hear. "Without any of your nosy little idiots around."

"They aren't idiots, you know that Severus." Her tone darkened. "I should like you to stay out of my business."

"Your parents are proud of their family, of what they've accomplished."

"They're all going to die Severus, get that through your head. One day… he will fall…" A resounding 'CRACK' made Sirius flinch, whipping out his wand.

"You shut your mouth! You filthy little blood traitor!" Snape hissed. Sirius felt his blood run cold. "He will never fall, he will one day command you just as he commands us!"

"Stop acting like you're a Pure Blood Severus, you know you're not." She took a step back. "Ever since Lily rejected you, you've been acting more and more violent. You know you shouldn't have called her a mudblood," Sirius watched in horror as she recoiled once more.

His curse slammed into the place where Severus had stood several seconds before. He ran forward, sending another stunning hex in his direction. Mariette stared at him blankly as he scanned the area for Snape again. "Mariette!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Don't tell me… your parents… are…" he searched her eyes. She cast her gaze to the side. "You're kidding me…"

"Just drop it Sirius," her eyes darkened. "One of my best friends is Muggleborn." He watched her for a moment then yelped in surprise as she pummeled into him.

&

"C'mon! You can do it!" James laughed as he whirled her around to the upbeat jazz that played from the record player.

"James!" Lily let out a peal of laughter as she twirled into his arms. "You have to stop that! I'm getting sick!" She was breathless, her cheeks flushed. Her smile was brighter than anything he could imagine.

"So have you decided if you're going to come with me for Christmas?" he asked as he spun her in place, pulling her back into him again.

"I think I'm going to, my parent's don't really care I don't think." She leaned her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your sister probably really doesn't care, huh? Maybe we can go see them too? I mean you want to introduce me to them don't you?" She laughed as he spun them in a circle.

"Of course I do, but your head might be too big to fit through the door," she had never thought that she would be like this with James Potter, she had never thought that she would ever feel this amazing in all of her life... but most especially about James Potter.

"I'm sure you can shrink it for me again," he kissed her neck, making her laugh again. "I love it when you laugh." He whispered.

"You do?" Her cheeks flushed. "Well you make me laugh a lot so I guess that must be why," she finished just before he kissed her.

There, in the sunlight flooded classroom, dust rising in the air around them, sparkling like faeries in the beams of light. There, in the unused Charms room of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily Evans fell in love with James Potter.

She tangled her fingers through his hair as his lips trailed down her jaw, making his way down her neck. She let her robe drop from over her uniform as he kissed his way to her collarbone, unbuttoning as he went.

"James I-" Sirius stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his best friend worshipping Lily Evans' clavicle, her blouse drawn down over her shoulders.

"SIRIUS!" Lily jerked her shirt back over her shoulders, buttoning furiously as the black haired man stared at a particularly interesting spot on the floor.

"Sirius." James said, very nearly crossly. Sirius couldn't help but snort at his bad luck, covering his mouth with his hand. "What is it you want?" The Black glanced up at his best friend, his eyes shining with tears from attempting not to laugh.

"Oh, I… you know…" He chuckled. "I had something to talk to you about… but I guess it can wait…" He bit his bottom lip, his eyes delighted. James knew all too well that Sirius was just dying to go and tell Remus and Peter.

"You'll talk now," Lily turned off the record player, pulling her robes back on. "What is it?"

"It's nothing to concern you Lily~" Sirius sang. She glared at him then stormed past him out the door.

By the time Sirius had explained to James what had happened the bespectacled man was staring at him with rapt attention. James ruffled his hair as Sirius folded his long legs onto the top of one of the desks.

"So basically He's trying to recruit her?" James furrowed his brows.

"I guess, it's probably because she's a Pure Blood." Sirius leaned his face into his palm. "It's kind of like Him trying to recruit us."

"Perhaps… have you spoken to Remus about this?" James tilted his head.

"Nah, Moony seems… odd lately, I wonder if something happened that's bothering him." Sirius furrowed his brows.

&

Remus stared at the page of his book blankly as he sat in the library. Shortly thereafter he became frustrated and slammed his book shut. He just couldn't concentrate with her on his mind. He scowled at his unfinished essay then bared his teeth as a book came dangerously close to his head.

"Remus," he jumped out of his skin as he heard her voice. They hadn't spoken in nearly two weeks, not since he had kissed her in front of Dumbledore's office. "I'm sorry did I startle you?" She touched a hand to his shoulder and he turned around to face her.

"It's okay… I was just," he looked over his shoulder at the essay. "Finishing homework. I'm sorry I've missed you lately I was… uhm…"

"I was avoiding you." She cast her gaze to the side. He swallowed hard.

"Because of what-"

"No! No! Never that!" She shook her head vigorously. "I have just been a little worried is all, I guess I was afraid that if I spent too much time around you you'd begin to think me annoying." The icy hand of rejection finally loosened from around his heart. Instead of her rejecting him… she was worried about what he thought of her? It was just too rich. He felt a chuckle rise in his throat, then a manic giggle, finally a full belly laugh escaped him as he threw his head back, laughing his head off at the thought of her being worried about what a _werewolf_ thought of _her_. "Wha-What's so funny?"

"It-you!" He wiped tears from his eyes as he righted himself, still laughing between gasps for air. "You make me laugh," he shook his head, trying to catch his breath. "Ho-okay…" he finally seemed to regain his composure.

"What did I do?" She tilted her head, the look on her face a cross between anger and confusion.

"Come on with me," he tossed his book and essay into his bag and took her hand, leading her out of the library.

"REMUS!" She commanded. "_What_ did I do?"

"It's just something you said, I could never think that you're annoying Alina!" He chuckled. She flushed scarlet as he dragged her around a corner. "Here, this is good." He pulled her into the classroom with him. "I wanted to talk to you in a place where no one could hear us."

"Because you don't want anyone to know…" she pursed her lips.

"It was just funny, you said that you were afraid I'd think you annoying." He leaned against one of the tables.

"Why is that funny? It's true!" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Because, I am what I am… am I not?" He lifted an eyebrow. "For someone to be worried about what _I'd_ think about them… it seems hilarious."

"Well why shouldn't I be worried about you liking me I am in lov-" she cut herself short. "I mean I do really like you," she looked down, tracing a circle in the dirt.

"Alina, falling for me isn't a good idea." He pursed his lips. "I apologize for what I did that night, I shouldn't have let that happen…" his brown eyes softened as she walked closer.

"Remus… I don't really care… what you are," she reached out to touch his face. He closed his eyes against the cool, soft skin of her palm. "I wish you'd give me a chance to prove that to you," she shrugged.

"Alina, I'm a danger to myself and to others… most especially those that I am close to…" he took her hand in his, pulling it away from her face.

"I…" her voice broke and he put a hand on the back of her head, pulling her face against his shoulder, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Alina. I'm sorry I've had to do this to you." He whispered, stroking her hair as she cried softly into his chest. "I'm sorry I ever let you kiss me. I'm sorry… for everything."

&

Leaving for Christmas Break was one of the hardest things that Remus had ever done. He avoided Alina for the next few weeks, even avoiding her through the last Hogsmeade weekend of the semester. When he finally boarded the train to leave for home for the vacation he was feeling awful. He guessed he would probably feel awful for the entire vacation.

"Remus!" James exclaimed as he dropped down next to him. Lily joined him a few moments later. James had noticed that something was wrong but had either failed to ask or simply was waiting until Remus told him.

"Yes?" The brunette looked over at them sullenly. "I'll send your presents by owl this year I guess…"

"You should come over for a while! You know come for a visit? We're going to visit Lily's family!" James grinned as Sirius entered the compartment, Mariette in tow.

"It's going to be exciting! All sorts of Muggle things to see!" Mariette folded herself up, her long silvery blonde hair spilling over her shoulders.

"I'm hoping to get a look at their cars, I love cars! I hope I can get a motorbike when I'm done with school." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Motorbikes are pretty dangerous though…" Mariette furrowed her brows.

"Yeah, for people who can't cast cushioning spells," Sirius and James laughed.

"I suppose you have a-Remus?" Mariette looked up at him with the other three as he stood and disappeared out the door.

"Is that a 'no' on visiting then?" James called after him, to no response.

&

READ AND REVIEW PLEAAAASE!


	8. Of Something Troublesome

**Chapter:** Of Something Troublesome

**Shalan's Say: **Sooo… poor ReMuS! I feel awful for him… but sometime here he might get the girl. I hope you like this so far… OF COURSE I HAVEN'T HAD ANY REVIEWS SO I WOULDN'T KNOW!!

&

He sighed heavily as he flicked his wand, whipping snow out of his way as he cleared the walkway. He ruffled his brown hair before putting his knit cap back on his head. He shouldn't have been so cruel to her, he shouldn't have avoided her. He was beating himself up over it. As he had been for weeks now.

"REMUS~" his mother sang from the doorway. "Are you almost finished?"

"Yes, sorry…" he apologized. He had been standing out on the front lawn for several minutes now, he half wondered what he was thinking was going to happen? A miraculous change of heart? The one woman on earth that didn't care that he was a werewolf hated him now. He smiled half-heartedly, his mother didn't really care, but she still didn't like him during the cycle.

"Remus, are you alright?" She tilted her head. He shrugged. "They cycle doesn't start again until the end of next week… maybe it's because it's getting close?" She touched his shoulder. "Well go on upstairs and change into something dry." She kissed the side of his head. He nodded and walked up the stairs.

&

"Okay, okay, okay…" Sirius licked his lip deliciously as he stared at the chess board. "Shhh…" he hissed at Lily and Mariette. The girls were huddled around the fireplace with James' mother, Dorea. "I can't concentrate with you three over there!" He scowled at them. Charlus chuckled as Sirius went back to what he was doing.

"Sirius, stop being such a grouch!" Dorea laughed as Lily and Mariette painted her fingernails. "You're starting to sound like Charlus."

"I don't sound like that," the eldest Potter complained in return. James snorted into his drink as Sirius finally decided.

"I'm done with this game." He scowled. James laughed out loud, throwing his head back. "Stop laughing! This is dumb," Sirius stood up and stalked out of the room. "Anybody want anything?" He looked over his shoulder at them. His eyes met Mariette's and her eyes softened, her smile flitting across her face.

"Nope, we're alright over here!" Lily said as she looked around them.

"Some more tea, please!" James held up his hand distractedly as his father took over for Sirius, slowly pushing him back.

Sirius nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, sighing heavily. For some reason, despite the fact that his girlfriend and best friend were there he couldn't seem to shake a deep worry in his chest. He ran a hand through his thick black hair with another sigh.

"Ce qui vous tracasse?" He started as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He smiled, lacing his fingers through hers as she pushed her head beneath his arm with a smile.

"I'm afraid I don't speak that language," he chuckled as he tightened his arm around her head.

"Siri-SIRIUS!" She yelped as she attempted to extricate her head from his grip. He laughed as she struggled to free herself.

"I've got you now," he flicked his wand at the tea set and walked out, the tea set following as he dragged her, screaming and laughing, by her head into the den.

"SIRIUS! STOP IT!" She shrieked, laughing so hard her face was scarlet and tears were rolling down her face. Sirius merely smiled serenely as he lowered the tea set on the table next to a bemused Charlus and James.

"She put her head there…" Sirius shrugged as she continued to struggle against him.

"SI-RI-US!" He let her go and she dropped onto her rear on the plush carpet. "HEY!" She yelped as he dropped down next to her. "What was that all about?"

"Like I said, you put your head there," he smiled over at her, but his silver eyes lingered on her face. She seemed to notice his gaze and she returned it. She tilted her head as he looked away from her, looking at the fireplace.

"So, James, you all are going to Lily's parent's house tomorrow right?" Charlus asked and James nodded, pursing his lips. "Are you Apparating?"

"Probably…" James pursed his lips. His hazel eyes fell on his best friend for a moment, worry clearly written across his face. Lily noted this, catching his eye for a moment. They were both worried.

&

She paced the room impatiently, her hands folded behind her back as she chewed her bottom lip. Sirius had been acting rather odd lately and she couldn't help but wonder why. Lily flicked her long red hair over her shoulder, pursing her lips. James hadn't told her a single thing, besides the fact that Sirius was bothered. She scoffed.

"I'm his girlfriend now supposedly aren't I?" She fumed as she threw herself down on the bed. "So then why can't I be in on it?" She frowned.

"Lily?" She jumped up as she heard a man's voice in the room. "Sorry did I startle you?" Sirius smiled. His eyes were sad, worried, heavy as he closed the door behind him.

"It's okay Sirius, what's going on?" She furrowed her brows. "It's awfully late for you to just be barging in here without knocking."

"I did knock, twice, and you didn't answer," he gave another weak smile. She flushed.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She looked at the floor for a moment before smiling up at him. "Care to have a seat?" She motioned to the floor as she dropped down.

"Sure why not…" he sighed heavily, flopping onto his back. She snorted as he situated himself, spread eagle on the rug. "Lily Evans, I need your help."

"My help?" She blinked curiously. "What do you need my help for?"

"Because I have a problem that James can't solve… and you're smarter than he is…" Sirius seemed to ponder his statement for a moment, "don't repeat that, he'd set me on fire." Lily laughed.

"Okay, what is it?" Her green eyes sparkled as he tangled a hand in his hair.

"So say you had a friend, right?"

"Yea," she furrowed her brows, this was going to be one of those hypothetical situations that actually existed.

"And you really liked this friend, you liked them a lot. But it feels like they're hiding something from you. You just found out that their parents are something that you don't like and their parents are trying to get them to do the same thing." He paused, looking thoughtful. "What would you do?"

"How serious is the thing you don't like in this situation?" Lily tilted her head.

"Consider it murder."

"Well then I would march right up to them and tell them that they shouldn't ruin their life by following their parents!" Lily said forcefully.

"What if it's not that simple?" Sirius muttered, looking down at his hands.

"Does this have anything to do with Mariette?" Lily put her hand on his gently. "If it does you can talk to me directly about it."

"You know about-"

"She told me about it our fifth year," she sighed softly. "I couldn't believe it, that someone with such a beautiful personality came out of a home like that."

"My family hates Muggleborns." Sirius offered, as if to give another example. "But I don't know why she is so torn! I mean she has you for a best friend!" He stood up, furious. "Her ties to family have nothing to do with her friends, she should just give up on being a Death Eater! She knows where that'll lead her!"

"Sirius, her ties to her family are different than yours, she actually cares about them, even if they are Death Eaters." The redhead attempted to explain to him. "You never cared about your family, hers is very important to her."

"Now that she knows what they're up to they should be less important," Sirius said impudently.

"Sirius," Lily sighed in return. "Maybe you can thinking that way but she can't… it's her family…" she trailed off into silence.

"Can't I be enough?" He said suddenly. Lily stared at him blankly. "Can't I be enough? Do you think that I could be enough?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" She blinked.

"I mean what if I ask her if she'd stay with me after Hogwarts? I have plenty of money, I can get an apartment or a house and she could stay with me…" Lily continued to stare at him slack jawed.

"Si-Sirius you know what you're saying right? Are you drunk?"

"Drunk? What? No! I was just thinking that maybe…"

"Are you in love with Mariette? I only ask because you've only known her since the beginning of the year…"

"Is the time a problem with you women?" He growled.

"No! I was just thinking that I've never seen you like this before…" Lily smiled. "It's nice."

"It's… nice?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean usually you get all worked up over some new joke or something… but now you've starting thinking about more adult things… it's nice to see you worrying about other things than just how you're going to get your next detention…" She leaned back against her bed.

"Do you think…" he stalled. "Do you think she…"

"Is falling for you?" She lifted her eyebrows. "Yes. Hard. You better not break her heart Sirius Black or I'll make sure that you never walk straight again." She waved her wand at him threateningly.

"You really think so?" Sirius seemed to never have considered that she was feeling the same way. "So you think if I offered her to-"

"I think if you asked her to do just about anything she'd say yes, Sirius."

"Okay… if you're wrong I'm going to rub it in until the day you die!" Sirius laughed and she smiled.

"Don't worry about it, if she falls as hard as I think she is… you'll have no trouble convincing her that you are the better choice." Lily gasped as he drew her to her feet, then laughed as they cavorted around the room.

&

She pursed her lips, closing her eyes tightly. Her long, strawberry blonde hair was straight for once, instead of being neatly curled. She turned her head as her owl hooted from next to her. The Pygmy Owl was just smaller than her fist, but it was certainly a fast little owl.

"Stella… I'm at a loss…" Alina stroked the bird as it hopped onto her finger. "Eh?" She looked up as something tapped at her window. A beautiful Sooty Owl rapped against the glass, a piece of parchment on its leg. She sat up and opened the window, taking the letter just before the owl flapped off to Stella's cage to get something to drink.

_Alina_

_I apologize for avoiding you. If you still have feelings for me would you be willing to see me again? I've been thinking about you all winter and I would like to see you before we go back to Hogwarts._

_Please reply, either way._

_Remus_

She reread the letter several times, blinking blankly at the words for what seemed like hours. Then, as if electrocuted, she jumped across the room towards her notepaper. It didn't take her long to scribble her reply and attach it with fumbling fingers to the owl's ankle.

"Okay, go, go!" She opened the window then slammed it shut behind the owl sprinting down the stairs two at a time. "MUMMY! DAD!" She stumbled into the room. "A FRIEND IS COMING 'ROUND TOMORROW!" She skidded to a stop as her parents looked up from what they were doing. Her mother was folded up on the ground before the fireplace, reading the newspaper. Her father was looking back and forth between a sheaf of parchment back to a clean roll on his lap.

"Who?" Her mother tilted her head.

"He's a friend from school, his name's Remus Lupin." She whirled in a circle with a bit of a giggle. Her father narrowed his eyes.

"Is he a good boy?" Kenneth Caron worked as an Obliviator in the Ministry of Magic, he was generally fairly jovial but this evening he seemed more reserved than normal.

"I think so, you trust me don't you Daddy?" She asked slyly. Her mother smiled brightly as she looked at her husband.

"Oh, we're going to meet him, so why is it a problem?" Dia Caron was the spitting image of her daughter. If one didn't know they were mother and daughter they could pass as sisters.

"I suppose you're right," her father shrugged and went back to what he was doing. "Alright then, is he coming over for supper?"

"Yes, we're going to spend the day together and then hopefully he will come to dinner…" Alina clasped her hands together. His letter had said nothing of the sort, but she was still hopeful.

"Alright, just as long as we get to meet him, is he a Gryffindor?" Her father looked hopeful.

"Yes, sorry Dad," she laughed with her mother as he frowned. "Just because you were a Ravenclaw doesn't mean that he's a bad kid."

"Fine, you're right…" he went back to what he was doing, somewhat miffed.

"Alina! Let's pick out your clothes!" Her mother was on her feet in a second, leaping towards her.

&

As he Apparated, appearing with a jolt next to his friends, he couldn't help but wonder if she got his letter. James, Sirius, Lily and Mariette had appeared at his door earlier that morning to drag him out of bed to go with them to Lily's house.

"Something bothering you, Moony?" Sirius glanced over at him as Mariette glanced around her as they walked out of the park. Lily was breathless with excitement to see her parents again but her best friend was breathless with excitement to see the inside of her house.

"Nah, huh?" He lifted his arm into the air as his owl fluttered down from the sky. "You were on your way home?" He tilted his head, stroking the owl's feathers.

"I'm not sure that Muggles are used to seeing owls flapping all over the place, Remus." James laughed over his shoulder. Remus shrugged and pulled the letter off. His heart caught in his throat as he remembered just exactly where his owl had come from.

"He's lost it, look at that wild look in his eyes," Sirius laughed, lacing his fingers through Mariette's. Remus gently opened the little envelope and unfolded the letter, his blood pounding in his ears.

_Remus_

_I would love to see you before school starts. How about tomorrow? We can spend time in London and do some last minute shopping if we need to, and my parents would like to invite you for dinner. Meet me at Piccadilly Circus stop on the Underground at half past 2? I'll be waiting on _

_Alina_

"I'm going on a date tomorrow…" he said to them. Then he did a double take. The date. January third. He stared blankly at his watch. "I'M GOING ON A DATE TODAY!" He yelped.

"What? With _WHO_?" Lily snatched the letter out of his hand. "With Alina? That's _amazing_ Remus! Congratulations!"

"What-What do I _do_?" He had suddenly lost his composure.

"What do you mean what do you do? You _go_!" Sirius said pointedly. "When are you supposed to meet her?"

"Half past two." Remus checked the letter again.

"Okay, we're a bit early anyways. Let's go and get Remus ready," James' smile widened maliciously. "For his _date_."

"I've never seen your house either Remus," Lily smiled brightly and Mariette nodded vigorously.

"Oh, well it's nothing… I mean it's okay… but you…" his friends were staring at him so earnestly that he threw up his hands in defeat.

"YEAH!" James punched the air and Sirius chuckled.

"We're going to Remus's house, we're going to Remus's house~" was the last thing Remus heard before they Disapparated.

&

Remus sighed as he opened the front door, well knowing that his parents were going to be curious. "Mum, Dad I'm home." He said, rather noncommittally as he knocked snow off his boots. "I'm not going to be home for dinner, Mu-" he looked up to find both of his parents peering around their respective walls. His mother's eyes were blinking at him from around the kitchen door and his father's face was gazing at him curiously from the den.

"Remus? Who have you go with you?" His mother asked, her eyes surprised. James and Sirius exchanged glances with the girls. He had never told his parents about them?

"Mum, Dad, this here is James Potter," he motioned towards James, who smiled charmingly. "This is Sirius Black," Sirius gave a short wave, "Mariette Sabine," Mariette stepped forward.

"Enchantee madame," Mariette curtsied.

"And this is Lily Evans," she curtsied to her as well, not nearly as forward as her best friend. The four newcomers watched as his parents faces went from looking surprised to down right shocked as he finally introduced Lily. "They know what I am." He swallowed lightly.

"Yup! We know all about his furry little problem," James wrapped his arm around Remu's shoulders, ruffling his hair. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lupin." He took her hand and shook it with a brilliant smile. His mother's face suddenly lit up and she came out from behind the kitchen wall. She smiled brightly.

"It's so nice to meet you all," her eyes glistened, "It's so nice of you to come over, Remus! You could have warned us!" Remus looked down at the ground. "The house isn't clean I don't have anything ready, your room is most certainly not clean." She lifted her eyebrows at him. "Well you all make yourself at home! It's so lovely to see that Remus has friends from school, and despite his-"

"Problem," Sirius coughed.

"Despite his problem," Remu's mother chuckled. "So you both are from the Black and Potter families?" She began speaking to James and Sirius, Remus disappeared up the steps, Mariette and Lily at his heels.

It was nearly half an hour later when Remus emerged from his bathroom, clean shaven and smelling deliciously like soap and sandalwood. Lily and Mariette were folded up on the floor, which was now devoid of all clothes and books. Sirius and James were playing with the cat that his mother always had around the house.

"Okay… dress me then," Remus said grumpily.

"Why do you look so angry?" James laughed as Remus disappeared into the bathroom again with his bundle of clothes.

"I'm not angry, I just don't know why you four had to come with me," Remus replied from within the lavatory.

"Because, we wanted to see you off Wemus." Sirius chuckled.

"I think I'll remember to tear you to shreds come full moon," the brunette grumbled in reply.

"Come now Remus we're only teasing!" Lily smiled as he walked out. The deep green cable knit sweater he now wore contrasted nicely with the brown and gold in his hair. The white collar of his button down shirt was exposed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He fixed the pressed collar for a moment, fussing until Mariette stopped him.

"You look great Remus. She'll love it no matter what you're wearing or she's not worth it," the werewolf nodded, swallowing hard as he slipped his feet into a pair of brown loafers.

"Th-thank you Mariette," he smiled weakly as she stepped away from him. He had never felt any more nervous in his entire life.

&

So… you can like… read and review… for once… MAYBE? I don't know I've updated twice in the past couple of days, three times now… I'm going to stop here soon if I don't get more reviews… I haven't gotten a single once since I updated chapter 6.

Consider this the end until I get some reviews.

Shalan.


	9. It's The Life That We've Chosen

**Chapter:** It's The Life That We've Chosen

**Shalan's Say:** Yeah… nice title huh? XDDD This chapter will be filled with lots of fluff… muahahaha… maybe…. YAY! Reviews! Remember, if I don't get at least one I won't post the next chaaapter!

&

Her fingers danced across the table as she drilled a beat into the metal. She sipped the tea in her hand thoughtfully as she hummed to herself. Her reddish blonde hair was pulled back in a long, loose ponytail over her long black cloak. The thick blue turtleneck sweater she wore beneath it was a little too warm for the heat of the tea shop she was sitting in. Her knee high boots tapped against the ground as her foot jiggled in time with the soft music playing overhead. She picked at the light brown leggings she wore as she checked the clock again. All in all it had taken her nearly three hours to get ready to leave… and she had still arrived an hour early.

"Check please-" she held up her hand and the waiter nodded. She sighed, she was always early to everything. She examined herself in the little mirror she had brought with her. Her eyes were sky blue today, the color of excitement and happiness. She smiled a little. At least they were pretty.

"Alina?" She looked up as she heard her voice spoken. Her breath caught in her throat. His brown hair was neat and shining in the dim light of the shop, his hazel eyes sparkling as he smiled. "I got here early so I stopped in to have some tea…" he shrugged. "It looks like we've had the same idea."

"Well I was just about to leave," she stood up as she paid the bill in pounds. Remus sucked in air as she stood up. He couldn't believe that a girl this beautiful would want to have anything to do with him. "So do you want to start early?" She looked up at him, slyly sliding her fingers into his hand.

"Ye-yeah sure," he nodded, a flush in his cheeks. She led him off, towards the station. "I assume you don't have an Oyster Card right?" She looked at him over her shoulder. He shook his head. "That's what I thought, so I borrowed Dad's." He took the proffered card. "You do know how to use it right?"

"Yeah, it's easy." He chuckled, Muggle things were always so odd.

It was in this way that one of the best days of his life began. They traveled around London, first visiting the Tower then heading off to the shopping district. She laughed when he decided to argue with a little boy about vampires and werewolves and who would win in a fight.

"No, I'm telling you a vampire wouldn't win! You remember that!" Remus told the boy as he was dragged out by his mother. Alina was in tears next to him, sobbing with laughter. "Oh, be quiet." He smiled over at her. She took his hand and let herself be pulled to her feet. He linked his arm through hers. "To Diagon Alley?" He looked over at her and she nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Remus, that was hilarious!" She chuckled as they walked out of the store. "I thought you were going to Confund him!"

"I was thinking about it, he was annoying me to no end." He sighed as she hailed a taxi. "Why are you so at home here?" He tilted his head. He hadn't seen her wand all day, nor had he seen anyone remotely magic related.

"Because my mother is a Muggleborn and my father is a half blood. I was just raised in the Muggle world so that I would know the best of both." She shrugged as they stepped into the cab. As she gave directions Remus watched her, everything about her was simply amazing. He just couldn't get over that. She was talented, brilliant and beautiful… and she wanted to throw all that away? For a werewolf?

"Alina… are you really sure that you have feelings for me?" She turned to look at him as they arrived at The Leaky Cauldron. Her look was so angry that he couldn't help but shut his mouth.

"Remus. Lupin. You have got to make up your mind!" She said as they got out of the car.

"Wha-I-"

"Do you want me or don't you?" She set her foot down right there, her hands on her hips. "Because if you don't I have to go home and tell my parents that no one is coming to dinner so that they don't have to finish cleaning the house. If you don't then I'll just go home and end this stupid chara-" He grabbed her shoulders and yanked her towards him, kissing her on the mouth in the same way he did that night in front of the headmaster's office. Her knees buckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slung an arm around her waist, tangling the fingers of the other hand into her hair, letting it fall from her clip as the kiss deepened. People walking by couldn't help to look as they passed, even in the Muggle world, a couple that entwined on a street corner was a sigh to behold.

"Remus…" she sighed, her breath escaping as vapor from her lips. The bags that she had been holding had dropped into the snow beside her as she tightened her grip on his neck, pressing her face into his throat. "I don't care… what you are… I don't care what other people think about you… what I do care about is you loving me… loving me more than you ever will love anyone else, because I've loved you since second year…" her breath was hot against his skin as he brushed his cheek against hers, kissing her temple lovingly.

"Okay… okay then…" he sighed lightly, stroking her hair. "You're making a scene Alina," he smiled. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry…" he brushed her cheekbones with his thumbs as he cupped her face. "I promise, I'll stop being such an insensitive jerk and pay attention to you…" their lips met again. "But I have to meet your parents before I do anything besides kiss you." He chuckled as she deepened it. "We're going to be late for dinner if we don't hurry." He pressed their foreheads together.

By the time they arrived at her house both were red faced and laughing, she tangled her fingers through his as she dragged him up towards her house.

"You're going to love my parents, they're the greatest!" She reached for her bags that he had in his hand. He jerked them away from her. "Remus!"

"I'm the gentleman I'll carry your bags into the house!" He moved his arm further as she reached for them, swinging around and running right into him.

"Remus Lupin, give me my bags!" She reached around him, her eyes seductive. "Please give me my bags." Their lips brushed.

"That is not going to work. I wouldn't be a proper gentleman if I didn't carry your bags! I'm not going to let you!" She kissed him. "Maybe if you kiss me again I'll think about it." Their lips met again, in that same skin tingling, breathtaking way. "I've thought about it."

"Yes?"

"No." He smiled and walked past her towards the front door. "Are you going to let me into your house?" He looked over his shoulder at her. The look of horror on her face stopped him dead in his tracks. She was staring into the sky above her house, her blue eyes now a deep indigo. "Al-" he looked up, though he didn't need to, to know just exactly what she was looking at. "Alina!" He ran forward and caught her as her knees buckled. The bags that they had just been fighting over tumbled to the ground as he dropped to his knees, cradling her in one arm while he held his wand aloft.

"The-the Mark…" tears filled her eyes as she buried her face in his shoulder. His eyes scanned the yard and the front of the house, but he was sure that if the Death Eaters were still lingering they would have attacked them by now. "Re-Remus!" She broke down into hysterics as he tried to calm her.

"Alina, Alina calm down…" he placed a hand on the back of her head, pressing his lips to the side of her head. "Your parents may have made it out, they may have made it out alive." He closed his eyes and hoped with all his might that he was right. "Do you want me to go look before you? See if anyone is in there?"

"N-No, Remus you'll get killed…" she clutched the front of his cloak. "Don't go in there… Remus… DON'T!" She fell into the snow as he stood, walking towards the front door, every spell he know running through his mind.

The house had been ransacked. That much was clear. He cast a glance around the rooms, then started as someone clutched the back of his cloak.

"Alina?" He muttered, hoping to dear god it was her.

"Yes?" She said meekly, her wand in her hand. "I wasn't going to just let you come in here by yourself." She sniffed, tears still dripping down her face. "Hominous revelio." She lifted her wand. When nothing happened they walked more assuredly.

"Well it looks like they aren't here…" Remus sighed, putting his wand down, but most certainly not away. A scream from behind them put them on their guard again, Remus whipped around, yanking Alina behind him. A stunning spell whizzed past his cheek as he sent one back.

"ALINA!" Remus felt her shift against him, peering around his shoulder.

"DADDY!" She shrieked and stumbled forwards, pummeling into his arms. "Daddy I was so scared that you and Mummy-" she choked, collapsing against him. Remus, however, was not so quick to lower his guard.

"Ask him a question that only he would know the answer to." The werewolf said in an undertone.

"Remus don't be-"

"Just do it!" He barked and she turned to her father.

"Uhm… what was your pet name for me when I was a little girl?" Alina said slowly.

"Princess Persnickety." He replied easily and Remus gave a half smile at her nickname. "He's smart Alina, you picked a good one." He smiled. "Kenneth Caron."

"Remus Lupin," Alina hurried off to wrap her arms around her mother as the two men shook hands. "I apologize for that, I just wanted to make sure that you were-"

"The real deal, I know, I work for the Ministry so I'm glad that at least one of our practices got to someone," Kenneth smiled. As Remus examined him he found that Alina's father was the exact opposite to Alina and her mother. Where they were soft and small he was big and hard. He stood nearly a foot taller than Remus with big broad shoulders and long arms and legs. The werewolf thought wryly of a work horse.

"Mrs. Caron," Remus bowed to her. Instead she swept him up in her arms and kissed both of his cheeks.

"You did very well, I'm so proud that you protected our daughter like that… the first think you do is pull her behind you, how chivalrous!" She was still in tears, much like her daughter.

"Oh, thank you…" he said dumbly, feeling rather as though he had walked in on something private as he watched father, mother and daughter embrace. "Well I'm going to be going…" he took a step back.

"You aren't going to stay for dinner?" Alina's mother turned towards him, he blinked.

"Well-I-uh-and-"

"Of course he is…" Alina disappeared out the front door and returned with her bags. "He's a gentleman after all…" she smiled at him as he looked over at her. "Looks like I carried the bags in after all…" she looked off to the side.

"I guess you did…" the formerly tense air seemed to clear and he smiled with relief.

"It looks like we're going to have to move again Alina." Her father looked at her mother. "We'll leave the divining to you," he smiled softly.

&

James threw the ball in his hand into the air and sent it flying at an occupied Sirius. The black haired pureblood yelped as he fell forward into the snow, much to Lily and Mariette's delight.

"JAMES!" Sirius rounded on him, he twirled out his wand and send a number of bewitched snowballs chasing his best friend around the back yard. James ducked and the snowballs slammed into the sidewall.

"You've got to be faster than that Sirius!" James laughed as Sirius himself began to chase him around, sending snowballs his way.

Mariette sighed heavily, yawning into her mitten as they watched the boys chase each other around like puppies. Lily glanced over at her pursing her lips. She wondered… if Mariette knew about Sirius' feelings.

"You want to go inside? We've been Apparating everywhere today… you must be exhausted." Lily chuckled, even her limbs felt a little heavy after all the strain.

"I am fairly tired…" Mariette stood, stretching. "Sirius Bla~ck!" She called. He jerked around at her voice and slipped, tumbling to the ground. "Good night!" She cackled as James doubled over, laughing madly. Lily chuckled and followed after her, waving at the both of them.

"So, Mariette…" Lily linked arms with her. "How are you feeling about this whole thing?"

"What whole thing?" Mariette tilted her head.

"You know… your parents and going back home and everything after graduation?" Lily elaborated.

"Oh… I'm not sure how I feel about that…" Mariette furrowed her brows. "I'm not even sure if I'm going to go back." She seemed thoughtful. "If I didn't go back… He would have them hunt me down. I'd be on the run forever and I'd never see my siblings again." She sighed heavily.

"That's true… I mean, about the whole being hunted for your life…" Lily looked at the ground. So Sirius might have a harder time than she thought.

"Hmmm… but I haven't decided yet… so we'll see, good night Lily." Mariette hugged her. "If I don't go with them… it will be because of you…" she squeezed the redhead lightly then disappeared into the room she was staying in. Lily stared at the door for a moment, tears in her eyes. To think… that she might be able to make that much of a difference.

"Lily?" A large, warm hand pressed against the side of her head, pulling her into a one armed hug, her face buried in his shoulder. They stood that way, in complete silence, for some time. He slid his hand into his pocket and guided her off, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice broken by emotion. He smiled softly as he directed her into her room and set her on her bed. "I'm… so stupid…" she started to cry again and he dropped down on his knees in front of her, his hands coming to rest on her knees.

"You're not stupid, you're the brightest witch I know," he clasped her head in his hands. "What's happened? Did you get into a fight with Mariette?" His deep voice was calming, soothing, and for the first time in her life Lily Evans looked up at James Potter, seeing the serious side of him that she hadn't seen before. Gone were the jokes and jests, instead his hazel eyes were worried, curious even. His face was set with concern as he brushed his thumbs against her eyebrows, putting gentle pressure on the edge of her frontal bone. She calmed down slightly under his comforting touch and took in a deep breath of air.

"I just… it's so nice to think that… I could make such a difference in someone's life that they'd… Mariette…" she choked again and he shushed her until she was calm again.

"Don't force yourself, it's okay if you cry you know… I just wanted to know what was bothering you," he stroked her hair away from her face. "Here," he pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped her face with it gently.

"You know… I've never seen you like this…" she smiled, putting her hand on his. "You've always been a jokester." His cheeks flushed slightly. "Not to mention you've always been a bit too arrogant to notice anyone else's feelings."

"That's harsh," he flinched.

"It's true, James Potter, you have been quite the supercilious jerk," she lifted her eyebrows. "But you have changed quite a bit," she lifted her hand to touch the side of his face.

"Have I changed? Or did you just not know this side exists?" He let a smirk play at the corner of his lips.

"I'm not sure… but I'm glad either way… because then it would just be a physical attraction," she chuckled, sniffing.

"You're physically attracted to me? I thought I had a big head?" His lifted an eyebrow.

"You do…" she gasped lightly as he pushed her back onto the bed she was sitting on until he was on all fours above her. Her vivid green eyes were wide as she stared up at him, her gaze blank. "James." She swallowed, hard, there was something in his hazel gaze that made her heart pound and her stomach flutter.

"Yes." His normal voice was not what she had been expecting when he spoke.

"May I inquire as to what you're thinking?" Her voice was lower than normal, it sounded a little husky, possibly from crying or maybe from the feeling that her heart was about to jump out her mouth.

"You're the one thinking things…" he muttered, lowering his lips to her ear. "I just wanted to make sure you were telling the truth," he nipped the tender lobe then sat back with a grin on his face.

"JAMES POTTER!" Her face turned about the color of her hair as she punched his chest. He laughed and stumbled to his feet as she stood up. "Leading me on like that!" She fumed. She felt like her ears were about to set on fire.

"What did you expect? Me to do this-" he jerked the thrashing woman into his arms and planted a kiss firmly against her lips.

"Ja-ames!" She seemed to be even more infuriated than she was before. He cackled and dodged her next blow. "This is what I'm talking about!" He whirled out of her way.

"I dodge bludgers all day don't you think you could at least throw something at me?" He watched her face. She was shouting like she was angry but she was trying to suppress a smile, he knew he had gotten to her.

"I. Am. Going. To. Hurt. You!" She tackled him to the rug in a wrestling match that lasted several minutes, however, he was stronger and faster than she was and by the end he was pinning her to the ground, holding her hands above her head.

"What was that about hurting me?" He crowed as he kept her hips pinned to the ground by sitting on her thighs. "What do I get for winning?"

"Nothing!" She fumed. "Arrogant… self righteous…" she continued muttering under her breath as he watched her with a smile on his face.

"Fine then, I'll just take it by force!" He leaned down and kissed her again. He was fairly pleased with himself for taking her mind of her worries, at least he knew what they were now… though at the moment, worries were not what he had on his mind.

&

Sirius stared at the hangings on his bed, his silver eyes furious. He was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow… and he hadn't succeeded in doing a single thing that he had sworn he was going to do. He sighed heavily and rolled over, staring out the window in his room. His ears pricked as he heard his door open and close. He tensed then relaxed as he felt familiar hands against his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing little sucking kisses against the nape of his neck.

"Mari, what are you doing in here?" He turned to face her, his silver eyes sparkling. She stroked a hand against his face as their lips met. Suddenly everything that he had been worried about seemed to insignificant compared to the urge to tear off her clothes and kiss every inch of her body.

"You didn't seem like yourself," her fingers raked their way through his sleek black hair as he kissed her, sliding his hands beneath the pajama top she wore. "Sirius, stop being an idiot," she choked as his lips trailed down her neck, making their way to meet his hands as they cupped her breasts through their lace confines.

"I can't help it, every time you're near me I turn into a dithering pile of hormones…" he completed his mission of unbuttoning her pajama top and watched it fall open as he nudged her onto her back.

"Sirius!" She laughed as he ran his mouth against the flat plane of her stomach. "I want to talk to you!"

"I want to kiss you so you better talk fast," he lowered his lips back to the swell of her breast.

"I wanted to talk to you about my parents…" she said and watched the effects. He lifted his head, his steel eyes shining in the dim moonlight of the bedroom. "There, that's the side of you that I wanted…" she pressed her hand against his face.

"What about them?" His face contorted. "You're killing my buzz." He grumbled.

"Get over your buzz this is much more important. You'll have plenty of time to do whatever you want with your buzz later." She sighed, pulling her pajama top closed again, much to his chagrin.

"Okay so what is it?" He frowned lightly then saw the cheerless look on her face and his annoyance waned. "Mari?"

"I don't know if I want to go back to them… I think I may… oh I don't know… I want to do something… different… I don't want to end up like the rest of my family, following some dark wizard's orders… Lily is my best friend and if I had to kill her…" her voice cracked. Sirius sat back and seated himself next to her, running a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes. What would he do if he was forced to kill James? Yes, that might be enough to make him not want to become someone's puppet.

"If you don't want to go back Mari… you could stay with me," he said sheepishly. Her eyes widened, her lips parting in surprise. "I understand if you don't want to but if you ever wanted a different home I-" she jolted forward and wrapped herself around him, kissing his face and neck and shoulders, anything that she could. He was starry-eyed as she crooned to him in French between flurries of kisses.

"Mari-Mariette!" He tried to talk but her mouth met his in a searing hot kiss that set his body on fire. "Mariette is that a yes?" He laughed as he caught her face. "Just answer me before I can't think coherently." Tears were welling up in her eyes as she smiled, stroking his hair back from his face as she looked at him adoringly from between his hands.

"Sirius Black. I love you." She whispered. He stared at her blankly.

"What was what I didn't catch it…" he tilted his head, his silver eyes sparkling.

"I love you." She said again, louder this time.

"I'm sorry I think I've gone temporarily dea-"

"I LOVE YOU SIRIUS!" She shouted at him, making him laugh out loud.

"Haha! That's what I thought you said!" He buried his hands in her hair and yanked her lips to his, there was no way he was going to let this moment get away.

&

Sooo… hope you liked that chapter… it was ridiculously fun to write XD I loved Lily and James's wrestling match. She knew she was going to lose XD Sirius and Mariette just crack me up… and I just like Remus and Alina… he's such a gentleman.

READ AND REVIEW FOR GOD'S SAKE!

Shalan


	10. Bounce Back To Me

**Chapter:** Bounce Back To Me

**Shalan's Say:** So I hope you like that last chapter… but how am I supposed to know that if you don't review me? Time to start chapter 10 w00t!

&

The next few months passed quickly for all of them, from the Quidditch matches to the N.E.W.T. reviews they were all running around doing something or other. It was rare to see everyone all together, they had a couple of times, Hogsmeade trips and the birthday parties that James and Sirius threw for everyone, where they actually spoke to one another directly, however they were few and far between. In classes even James and Sirius were paying rapt attention to the professors as their exams drew nearer.

For James his Quidditch practices were the only time that he got a breather, and even then, with the final match against Ravenclaw fast approaching he couldn't slack off. Mariette had been out for their first match against Ravenclaw so he hadn't seen her play since the year before but he was sure that she was just as good as she usually was, so he pushed his team harder, he wasn't going to lose just because he was playing against another talented Seeker.

"Sirius…" he heard his best friend's name as he walked through the castle, his interest piqued. "Sirius I said, no." Mariette's voice sounded upset.

"Mari, it's not that big of a deal!" Sirius sounded half exasperated, half annoyed. "Why go this far and stop?"

"Why are you such a man?" She snapped. James peered around the corner. Mariette stood with her back to the wall, his best friend was standing about 6 inches from her, his arms folded over his chest.

"I don't know, maybe because I have a penis, generally that designates a male," he retorted, his frown deepening.

"Exactly, stop thinking with that brain and think with the other," she scowled in return. "No means no and that's that."

"You didn't seem to mind at James' parents house," his voice lowered. James swallowed, he was half considering leaving this conversation to itself… but at the same time…

"I was… it was… I had…" her cheeks flushed. "It was a weak moment, and I said no then too!"

"Mari!" His tone changed to a wheedling bleat. "You said you loved me," James knew that tone, the _'won't-you-please-do-something-for-me'_ tone. Remus called it his _'spoiled brat'_ voice.

"I do love you, Sirius." She said pointedly. "But not that much."

"Marie-ette." His voice changed to a low whine.

"If you can't wait then this will have to end," she hissed, James leaned a little closer to hear. "Sirius, really, I expected more from you than this…" his best friend was silent for a moment.

"Okay, okay you're right," he leaned his forehead against hers. She cupped his face in her hands. James, however, knew better than that, that wasn't Sirius's _'I-give-up'_ voice, that was the tone of _temporary _defeat.

"I don't have time to mess with you acting like this right now, I have a Quidditch match and N.E.W.T.s coming up."

"Time to mess with me?" Suddenly his voice was angry. "What do you mean? Am I bothering you?"

"I didn't mean it like that Sirius!" She stomped her foot. "Stop being an ass and get over yourself. I am going to have a job after all this is over!"

"What makes you think I'm not?" He sounded offended.

"I didn't _say_ that, Sirius!" The way she stressed his name, James snickered, she sounded so much like Lady Black herself.

"You implied it!"

"You inferred it!" She was beginning to sound frustrated. "Stop acting like a complete ass and leave me alone!"

"_Leave _you alone? Leave _you_ alone? Fine… I'll leave you _alone_." Sirius scowled as James peered around the corner again. "Have fun with your Death Eater buddies," he turned on his heel and stormed off. James lingered a moment longer and heard her slide down the wall, crying softly to herself.

It didn't take him long to find Lily and report the happenings to her in a hurried voice. By the time he finished she was staring at him blankly.

"Well of course it's Sirius's fault!" She said finally after several minutes of silence. He gaped at her, still grass stained and sweaty in his Quidditch robes, until finally:

"Why?"

"Well why else?" Lily lifted her eyebrows. The Fat Lady looked between them curiously as this filthy Quidditch player and sparkling clean Head Girl argued about their best friends.

"Please explain it to me," James lifted his eyebrows.

"James Harry Potter you know very well why she was mad at him! He was pressuring her into doing something that she didn't want to do!"

"Well apparently something happened between them at my house over Christmas Break!" He said pointedly.

"Yes, something happened, but she said she stopped it didn't she?" Lily tilted her head, her hands on her hips. "She was perfectly right to say no, he has no right to be angry about it and stop talking to her, he's the one that was in the wrong!"

"He was not, she led him on to think that something was going to happen! You can't expect someone to just ignore someone coming onto them that strong! You saw it and I saw it!" James was hot on her heels as she stormed through the portrait hole.

Remus looked up from correcting Alina's DADA paper as the arguing couple began to shout at the top of their lungs across the common room. Alina snorted into her hand as Remus went pale.

"-YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT SHE WAS IN THE RIGHT!"

"-IF SHE WOULDN'T HAVE LED HIM ON HE WOULDN'T HAVE THOUGHT THAT! YOU KNOW THAT TOO! IF SOMEONE GIVES SOMEONE ELSE THE GO AND THEN TURNS AROUND AND SAYS NO THEN THAT'S CONSIDERED IN THE WRONG AS WELL-" James bellowed.

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS JAMES! HE WAS AN IDIOT FOR TRYING TO FORCE HER INTO SOMETHING THAT SHE DIDN'T WANT TO DO! IT'S BETTER THAT IT'S OVER IF THAT WAS ALL HE WAS INTERESTED IN!"

"-THAT'S MY BEST MATE YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT'S THE ONLY REASON THAT HE STARTED DATING HER FOR! HE WOULDN'T HAVE HUNG AROUND THAT LONG IF THAT WAS IT-" Remus gaped openmouthed with Alina. He wasn't entirely sure if what James had just said was a good or a bad thing… evidently it was a bad thing as Lily clamped her mouth shut, tears filling her eyes before she began to should again, her voice cracking intermittently.

"OH! SO THAT'S IT THEN? SO THEN THE WHOLE REASON TO DATE A GIRL, EVEN IF IT'S JUST FOR A FEW WEEKS IS TO TURN THEM INTO ANOTHER NOTCH ON THE OL' BED POST?" Lily's face was crimson, her red hair thrown over her face. "WELL IF THAT'S HOW YOU SEE ME JAMES POTTER THEN THIS RELATIONSHIP IS- _OVER_!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" James stormed after her as she made towards the stairs. "LILY!" He grabbed her arm. "LILY STOP THIS!"

"DON'T YOU SHOUT AT ME JAMES!" She slapped him so hard across the face that his head jerked to the side.

"LILY!" He shouted once more as she ascended the girl's stairs. "LILYYYY!" He whipped around, his robes a blur of color and found himself staring into the unforgiving eyes of his best friend. Sirius was scowling at him with a look near murderous. Remus was covering his face with his hands as Alina's concerned face peered over her papers. The other witnesses to the confrontation all watched over the backs of chairs and around corners.

"You. Are. THE biggest prat I've ever met." Sirius turned on his heel and stormed up the stairs.

"Siri-SIRIUS!" James had a touch of pleading in his voice. "Sirius!" He threw his hands in the air as the Black slammed the door. "Are you going to attack me too?" He shot off towards Remus, turning his glare at Peter as well.

"Nope…" Peter scampered off to keep away from the Seeker's wrath. James glared at Alina and Remus, his gaze murderous.

"We're not going to attack you!" Remus held his hands up and James threw himself down in one of the squishy chairs impatiently.

"You jinxed me… you had to have jinxed me!" He pressed his face into his hands.

"What are you talking to?" Remus furrowed his brows.

"You finally get a girlfriend and I lose the best one I have… there's something wrong here…" he looked up and Remus rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who argued with her."

"She was coming on pretty strong to Sirius over the break." James frowned.

"Lily?"

"NO!" James barked and Remus jumped half a foot in the air. "Mariette!"

"Oh, well… she is his girlfriend-"

"Was-"

"-was his girlfriend and she should be-"

"-coming on to him?"

"-well yes I would assume, I mean I don't know, if she was really acting like she was ready for it she shouldn't expect him to ignore it… I don't know anyone who would be able to." Remus folded himself up as Alina scooted closer to listen to their conversation. James arranged his legs over the arm of the chair and hung his head upside down.

"I sort of see both sides…" Alina said softly. "I mean on the one hand… it is sort of misleading to be acting the way she was… but at the same time he should have taken no for no." She shrugged. James and Remus eyed her.

"Well that's great for you Remus, she can see both sides…" James grumbled. "Now why can't Lily?"

"Maybe because she can see the same situation happening with you… you are a notorious playboy, James." Alina poked her quill against her parchment. James stared at her and Remus coughed.

"But…" James lifted his eyebrows. "I _am_ a notorious playboy…[anyone see any resemblance to "But I am the chose one"] so what? Now there's just one girl for me and it's her… why can't she see that?"

"Because of your…erm… colorful past." Alina pursed her lips and Remus looked over at her.

"I think what she means is, you should explain that feeling to her," Remus offered his hand. "Look, just try explaining to Lily what she means to you and she'll understand better, you just have to tell her where you stand on the issue at hand."

"So… you think I should talk to her about it?" James said thoughtfully.

"Women do like to talk about their feelings…" Alina said thoughtfully. Remus and James looked over at her. "What? I don't know why women get all offended over that, it's true!"

"It would be the best thing to do… and don't try to talk to her any more tonight… she might curse you in a way that no one can fix," Remus lifted his eyebrows as James snorted into his fist.

&

Alina and Remus were squashed between all their friends, if Sirius and James weren't pulling them one way Lily and Mariette were pulling them another. A week went by like this before:

"That's it… THAT IS IT!" Remus threw his homework down as Sirius and James bickered next to him like an old married couple. Lily looked up from her book across the common room. "I am done with you two!"

"He's got a point you're arguing like an old married couple." Alina leaned on her elbow, her face slack.

"I am going up to bed, if either of you come up before I'm asleep I'm going to hang you by your ankles all night," Remus threw his things into his bag and stormed up the stairs. James and Sirius looked over at Alina.

"What are you idiots looking at me for? You started this business…" She rose gracefully and swept up the stairs after Remus, her bag over her shoulder. She opened the door to his dorm and found him standing with his back to her, his hands folded behind his back as he stared out the window. It seemed that he knew she was coming because he was speaking out loud:

"-he's mad at James because James was listening and he's mad at Mariette because she led him on while he's mad at Lily because she's siding with Mariette, James is mad at Sirius because his and Mariette's argument caused Lily to break up with him and he's mad at Lily for breaking up with him, Lily is mad at James because he sided with Sirius in the argument he wasn't supposed to hear in the first place and is mad at Sirius for trying to pressure Mariete, Mariette doesn't seem to be honestly upset with anyone because she's not entirely in the loop…" she lifted her eyebrows.

"It's quite a mess isn't it?" Alina sighed, dropping her bag on the ground. He looked at her over his shoulder, his eyes tired. "Tomorrow is the first night of the cycle isn't it?" She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his shoulder blade. He pressed his hands to hers with a sigh.

"It's sort of straining," he closed his eyes, her touch was so soothing. "I mean, not to mention I'm going to have to transform tomorrow night but I'm going to have to do it alone," he sighed heavily.

"I'm sure they won't let that happen, they'll probably come with you tomorrow night…" She said softly. "I wish I could come with you," she squeezed him lightly.

"I'll bet you do…" he smiled kindly. "But if you were a human you would be in terrible danger," he laced his fingers through hers.

"I know that…" She exhaled as he turned in her arms and leaned down, planting a kiss on her lips. "But that doesn't make me feel any better…" she chuckled as he buried his face in her neck, nipping at delicate skin. "Don't break the skin, Remus!" She laughed as he nibbled his way up behind her ear.

"I'm not an idiot…" he paused, his breath washing over her ear and neck. "Okay, I'm an idiot just being around you this close to the full moon…"

"I'm not worried about it, I am the best at astronomy aren't I?" She chuckled as he drew away from her a little bit, still within her arms.

"I suppose… If I was going to change tonight I would have already wouldn't I?" He tilted his head then whirled her around, wrapping his arms around her as she laughed, he bit down lightly on her neck, raking his teeth against her skin. He felt her shiver.

"Don't do that!" She protested as his eyes lit up, the little gasp she made had surprised him, her shiver had floored him. On a hunch he repeated his action, this time raking his teeth against the nape of her neck as he leaned her head to the side, bracing the side of her face in his hand. He earned himself a shudder. He was absolutely delighted as he attempted to hide his laughter at the hilarity of the situation.

"You have a biting fetish…" he stated as he cracked a smile, "and you're dating a werewolf."

"Remus!" She protested again.

"Alina!" He cackled in return. "Don't you think you'd be better off with a vampire?" He sniggered.

"Remus Lupin!" She said more forcefully as he bit down on the junction of her shoulder and neck. "Quit!" She lifted a hand to his head but failed at pushing him away as his bites continued down her shoulder, moving her blouse aside as he went.

"If I don't break the skin there're no worries, I just think it's funny," his eyes twinkled as he drew away from her. She hurriedly pulled her blouse back up over her shoulder. She turned to face him as he sat down on his bed, folding himself up, a wolfish grin plastered on his face.

"Don't…" she lifted her eyebrows as he opened his mouth to talk, her gaze an attempt at being serious. The longer she looked at that self-satisfied smile the more her gaze softened, a smile creeping across her face. The silence finally broke as they both began to laugh. The humor of the situation had finally gotten to them.

"What struck you two as hilarious?" Sirius grumbled as he walked into the room. Remus lifted his head, staring at him, his hand creeping towards his wand. "I'm alone! I just had to get away from the common room!" He lifted his hands and walked off towards his bed.

"I should probably head back to the dorm, it looks like it's getting pretty late." Alina whispered and kissed his cheek. "I know I won't see you tomorrow night, so I hope you guys have fun," he kissed her lips, caressing the side of her face with his hand, trying to keep her from going as the kiss deepened. "Think about your friends Remus," she chuckled.

He grumbled something about them not worrying about him as she picked up her bag and disappeared out the door. Remus jumped up as he heard a crash.

"I'm sorry, sorry James!" Alina apologized profusely as the winded Seeker glared up at her from the floor, his books scattered around him.

"Alina, it's best you just go downstairs," Peter said warningly, helping James to his feet. She cast a glance over at Remus and Sirius who were standing in the doorway, both looking concerned. Remus rolled his eyes apologetically and she ran down the stairs.

&

Lily looked up from her books as Alina walked back into the dorm. The three other girls that shared their dorm hadn't yet returned from whatever they had been doing that night. The blonde picked up her wash things without saying a word and Lily followed suit.

It was quite some time before either spoke as they soaked in the hot water of the Head Girl's washroom. Lily usually snuck Alina in to keep her company, and this was no exception. This time, however, it appeared that Lily wanted to talk.

"Alina…" the red head said as she looked up at the beautiful stained glass. "I'm sorry about… all this…"

"Oh, why are you apologizing to me? Shouldn't you be apologizing to James for jumping down his throat?" The blonde said reticently. Lily's face flushed.

"I-you-he-"

"I know, I know, he deserved what he got… but you might have been the one in the wrong this time… Remus says James is getting surlier and testier the longer you are ignoring him… I think it's high time you went an apologized to him for acting like a hot headed bitch," Alina said simply and Lily gaped at her.

"Oh so, what? Your relationship with Remus is perfect?"

"No, no relationship is perfect, but if it's worth doing it's worth doing right, so if Remus and I have a dispute we talk about it, he hates it I know, but I make him talk to me about whatever is bothering him…" Alina sighed, "we argue, but not nearly like you two do." She rolled her eyes. Lily scowled.

"It's not my fault he's acting like a prick!"

"Lily!" Alina splashed her.

"_What_? It's true! He's acting like it's not Sirius's fault and that he shouldn't be blamed for trying to force her!" Lily threw her hands up.

"So what happened about not talking about our friends behind their backs?" A soft, accented voice spoke from behind them.

&

Sooo…. This has been an interesting chapter. READ AND REVIEW OR I WON'T POST ANOTHER CHAAAAPTER!

Shalan


End file.
